operation: DETENTION
by Numbeh 013
Summary: what happens when bullies start bugging you in a saturday detention? ok it's majorly Wally and Kuki and how will they react by being pushed by the bullies actions, will their relationship survive? READ TO FIND OUT! RATED T JUST TO BE SURE
1. Ticket to detention

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters

I wanna tell you that I haven't spoken English in about 3 years so be patient with me, I'm using all my brain to get even a simple word, an I mix up between English French and Spanish

Operation: D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.

D detention

E encourages

T teens

E enphisise

N non guilty

T treatment

I installation

O of

N noking-camera

Ages: They all have 17

Nigel Uno: He has been a little bald boy, always been a natural leader and a gentleman, he was now wearing baggy kaki jeans, a red T-shirt, black converse shoes, he kept been bald and kept wearing his sunglasses. He was still called Number 1, 'cause he was top of his classes.

Hoagie Gilligan: He had lost a big amount of weight and was now skinny, his out fit was now some brown jeans, blue shirt, and he also wears a brownish cap, and still wears his goggles. He was called 'aviator'. But his friends used to call him Number 2 'cause he was always behind someone.

Kuki Sanban: She hadn't changed at all, she has still the same lovely girl who wanted to help and was always happy. She now wears some black tight jeans, a green T-shirt and in top of that an open hooded orange vest. Also known as 'the flirt'. Her friends called her Number 3 'cause she had only 3 things in mind, 1, the right things, 2, the girly things 3, the appeal things (don't ask)

Wally Beatles: He had always been that fighter guy, who always fought for his rights, who fought for the weak, fought for the girl he loved, fought for … well for anything you can think of. So he was known as 'Matador' but his friends called his number 4 simply 'cause he will always came with an excuse for his actions. (Hum I couldn't think of anything better). He wears some blue cargo jeans, a white T-shirt, skater tennis shoes, and an orange hoodie with out sleeves. He hasn't any more the bowl like cut, he now used it military stile.

Abby Lincoln: The pacifist, and clever French-American, was now a live-day-by-day girl, she had always known what to say, when to speak, and when to keep quiet. She enjoyed lone-time and had always her Cd Walkman with her. She kept being the same as always, she now wears white tight jeans, bluing T-shirt; she kept using her red cap, and wears some white sneakers. She was Known as Abby, and for her friends she was Number 5 because she had 5 good reasons for being like she was. (Don't kill me I'm not having imagination right now)

The 5 ex-KND had never forgot them selves nor their nick names, after their decommission, they have forgot that the missions were real, but they remembered their battles as product of their imagination, they remembered being always at the tree house playing their childish games.

Now it was High School, and they were fighting against their grades, the teachers, and the pressure.

It was a pretty day on Cleveland High, all the teens were going up and down the hallways, the five Teens (number 1-5) were running through a hallway, they must reach room 302 before bell ring, and they were on the other side of the campus having only 3 minutes to get there.

-Stop your horses! – Said the hallway patrol-guy

-Sorry, we're in a hurry! – Said Nigel 1 almost yelling at him

–We're going to be late! I'll see you in the break- Hoagie

-You are going to have a detention for this! – Screamed the hallway patrol guy who was named Henry.

When the teens had already reached their classroom, the bell rang causing the door to close on their noses, causing them to crash with each other.

-Crud! – Said Wally while standing up and helping Kuki to stand

-Come on you've got to be kidding me this is the third time this week! – Said Nigel – at this rate we are gonna –

-Mr. Uno, Mr. Gilligan, Miss Sanban, Mr. Beetles and Miss Lincoln – said a voice behind them – this is the third time this week you all have won yourselves a free ticket to detention.

- But Mr. Freaking-head –said Wally – we arrived in time the bell hadn't even rang when he get to the door

- Oh yeah Mr. Beetles, and in your way here you all were running in the hallways, and disturbing the peace – said Mr. Freaking-head – and Mr. Harrison here had seen you running and disobey a direct order, you all now that the hallway patrol is aloud to give detentions if you are disobeying school orders. You all have detention Saturday 9:00 Am here you got it?

- Yes Mr. Freaking-head – said the five simultaneously

_Ok. Here is the first chapter, R&R please be nice, this is my first fan fic ever._

_Don't ask about the title It's just something that hit me while day dreaming in class_

_Constructive Reviews_

_No Flames_

_If you don't like it please stop reading_


	2. Rules

_Ok this is chapter 3 I'll make it longer than the last two XD I had submitted_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_I'm gonna use their real names I'm really lazy_

_Last Chapter: _

_Oh yeah Mr. Beetles, and in your way here you all were running in the hallways, and disturbing the peace – said Mr. Freaking-head – and Mr. Harrison here had seen you running and disobey a direct order, you all now that the hallway patrol is aloud to give detentions if you are disobeying school orders. You all have detention Saturday 9:00 Am here you got it?_

That Saturday the five friends met at the High School doors.

-Well- said Nigel – I guess there's no way to escape detention now.

-Well let's not worry about that Nigel, you know that there are worse things than losing a Saturday at school. – Said Kuki happily

-Yeah? Like what? – Asked Wally

-Like having to take care grandma on a Friday night – said Abigail hearing her music and paying almost no attention to what they were discussing

-Where is Hoagie? – Asked Nigel looking at his watch – it's almost 9 o'clock and Mr. Freaking-head will arrive any time

As he ended his sentence Hoagie was crossing the street to meet up with them, and Mr. Freaking-head was coming down the ladder of the front door.

-Well it seems that you made it in time – said and Mr. Freaking-head – come over here I'll assign you a room and explain you the rules.

- Ok- said the 5 teens at the time.

They followed Mr. Freaking-head 'till they reached it detention room, it had an old door and in the glass you could read 'DEEN D' it. On the classroom here were other teens, as the door opened for letting Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby in, the teens looked at them.

-Oh, look, newcomers – said one of them –lets give'em the welcome

-Watch it Mr. Foster – said Mr. Freaking-head – you'll be here for the rest of the school year, you don't wanna come to summer school do you?

With this Mr. Freaking-head left the classroom.

-Ok I'm Butch, this is Chopper, and that is Crazy – said the one that had spoken – and for newcomers we have some rules.

Butch and his gang were the worst you could meet at high they were real bullies. Butch was 'the' bully of the High; he wears some ripped blue cargo jeans, a tight black T-shirt with a skull on it, black commando boots and a black snowcap, he had the look of a gorilla, with big muscles on the arms, he was 6 feet tall, and was white skinned with dark brown hair. Chopper was a skinny boy, light brown skinned, big black eyes and 6.2 feet tall, he wears black regular jeans, red T-shirt with a legend that said ' I love death', black converse and a black scarf on his head hiding his hair, he looked like a toothpick. Then it was Crazy, she was 5 feet tall, she was also skinny, and she had a look in her eyes that was really spooky, (if you know Inuyasha, the eyes of Inuyasha when he is a complete demon) she wears white T-shirt with graffiti all over it, black baggy jeans, and black boots, she had long brownish hair.

-Yeah tell them the rules- said Chopper – they must obey our rules

-SHUD UP! – Screamed Butch I'm about to tell them-

-Hurry up Butch – said Crazy – you don't want to lose your opportunity uh.

While the 3 bullies were discussing about the rules, the 5 newcomers sat down on some benches that were near the door.

-They are nuts – Wally whispered Kuki and she giggled

-WHAT'S SO FUNNY! – Yelled Crazy – OH, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND THINK YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF US?

Wally looked at her trying to be calm.

-Hey Wally – said Abby – don't make any sudden moves you'll be spotted by this jerks

-HEY THAT'S ENOUGH YOU CAN NOT COME HERE TO MY SCHOOL AND MAKE FUN OF ME AND MY FRIENDS –snapped Chopper

-So you think you are funny huh you think you'll survive detention, well let me get you out of your bubble – said Butch aggressively – you

-Mr. Foster! – Said Mr. Freaking-head as he opened the door – you and your little gang are not supposed to talk. I'll tell the new ones the rules – he smiled as he turned to Wally – Rule number one. You will not leave this classroom unless I tell you so. Number two. You are not allowed to speak, eat read, hear music, or those non-sense you do. You will only stare to the black board. - He said living the classroom – Mr. Foster you are in charge.

-Well, looks that I'm in charge here. – Said Butch – here is what you'll do.


	3. What's going on?

_Ok this is chapter 4 I can't think of a good length for the chapters, so let's see I hope this one can be longer XD _

_I'll welcome any ideas, so what do you do when you are at detention?_

_I'm officially at school again, winter vacation were not really productive but any way I'll try to write long chapters full of hum stuff, so I'll just update this one as small as it seems, but don' worry I swear that by weekend I'll have a new chapter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

_-Well, looks that I'm in charge here. – Said Butch – here is what you'll do._

-------------

Here is the schedule of activities. We make it every Saturday so you'll help us. –Said Chopper

-What? I thought that you will give us some sort of hum – said Hoagie but he swallowed the next part trying not to invoque it.

-Well let's face it Butcher – said Crazy – they are just some stupid boys who probably are here for cheating on their beautiful exams – an then she laughed crazily.

-Well what if we reuse your offer? – Asked Nigel

-If you do you'll suffer every freaking' day of your cruddy lives – snapped Chopper

- Yeah Wallaby you don't want that anything hurts your girlfriend do you? – Said Butch smiling al Kuki

- You will not touch her! – Said Wally blushing a little.

-Wally? – Asked Kuki

-Kuki, I really love you, I mean you are my girlfriend, and I don't want anything to happen to you. – He said smiling at her, and then he turned to Butch and said – What do I have to do for keeping you away from her?

-Wally. –Kuki said and then she thought ' he has been my boy friend since we were 12 and he had always protected me, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid' she closed her eyes and wait; she knew Wally will do the right thing.

-Ha! Finally you will join us the bullies, you are just the kind of man we need, with you on our side, no one will stop us, not even that cruddy safety patrol or what ever their name is.

-WHAT! NO WAY! I'M NOT DOING THAT! – Replied Wally

-Keep it down you'll see that that's the only way you have this out. – Said Abby before getting herself comfortable on the bench.

Nigel and Hoagie had decided to stay away of the discussion and had fallen asleep, after all they had waked up early for make it in time.

-You know Chopper I think little Wally here is scared – Crazy said and started laughing evilly.

-HEY, I'M NOT SCARED! – Wally said angrily – It's just that THAT is way to far. I'll do another thing anything but that.

- Ok – said Butch – you'll have to make a bully promise.

- A bully promise? What's that?

-We will have Kuki here as a hostage, Chopper will take care of her and your lazy partners, now after this you have to choose one of your partners to help you out, and we, as in Crazy and me, will make this plan works. Your other partners will just be there. Until we find out something better to do.

- You have not told me hat's a bully promise.

-Slow your horses – Crazy said

-Yeah will get to that part oh and you can't tell a word to anyone. – Chopper said deviously

-A bully promise – said Butch – is when you swear to the most beloved thing, item, or person, that you'll stick to the rules, and if you slip your tongue your beloved will be crashed down to pieces, and you will have all the bullies in the area after you, a bully has rules and an honor code, just as you sporties, we know you are the best quarterback this stupid school has had in like a bazillion years, and you don't want anything to happen to your scholarship do you?

-Wow- thought Wally – they did their homework, they know every little thing about me and the way to harm me, and they'll keep Kuki hostage and they will hurt her if I don't agree, or if y spill the beans or if something's wrong, I must become a bully in other to save Kuki. – I will do that promise, but I'll first hear what you want me to do, after that I will consider if it's worthy to risk everything I have. – He said after a while.

-Ok Beetles, -

-IT'S BEATLES

-Oh you didn't yelled at Butch, you are gonna die- said Chopper giggling –you are so dead

-So Beatles I think you want me to kick the hell out of you – Chopper said calmly – LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I'LL CALL YOU WHAT EVER I LIKE

Suddenly Butch jumped at Wally pulling him down and made Wally's head crash with the floor Kuki screamed, which made Butch, hit Wally aggressively Nigel Hoagie and Abby were suddenly awake and they looked at Wally with great shock, it has been 3 years since he had made someone so angry as for start a fight. The 2 boys were rolling over the floor and they here hitting each other strongly some benches fell while they were struggling Butch took Wally by the neck and lifted him throwing him to the black board, the other students were amazed Wally was defeated, but of course he couldn't win to Butch, he was THE bully, and his mates had never seen him punch anyone so badly, Butch hold Wally by the neck one foot above the ground, and was threatening him with his left hand, as he was a lefty, Wally stopped moving and was now calmed, he had all those cuts and wounds he also had a black eye.

-Now you will be Little Baby understood? – Butch said aggressively

- Yes

-Fine – Butch said letting down Wally

-Kuki, I'm fine, please don't cry

Kuki stopped crying and she smiled at him wishing him luck and wishing that he'll be smarter and thought it twice before opening his mouth.

-Well then this is what will do – said Butch pulling out some blue prints- this are the blueprints of the school, here – he said pointing a little room – is where we are now, this, this, this and this, - pointing some parts of the hallways – are the cameras that are controlling the activity at school, and this are some pictures of the hallways, all the way to the principal's office over here – he pointed one room in the other side of the campus – you only have to put the photos in front of the cameras, so they can't look the hallway, while we go through it, after you put the photos you'll come back to this room and we will then tell you what to do.

- Ok I'll do that

-Good you are finally starting to cooperate, remember that if you don't do what we agreed she is going to pay the consequences – he said thumbing at Kuki.

-Ok, ok nothing is going to be wrong I swear, with all that bully promise and stuff, I give you my word.

-Ok, now choose one of your mates to help you climb up to the cameras.

This was hard, he knew it couldn't be Kuki, she was the hostage, Nigel was top of the class and if he came with him, Nigel's file will be stained for ever, so this left him with two possible choices, if he took Abby, she would be sure nothing wrong happened, if he took Hoagie, he would make it easier to get distracted and get pictures scrambled, if he took Abby he couldn't stop in the men's room for healing his wounds, and that he could do with Hoagie, he saw at Abby who looked at him in a no-way-I-am-not-gonna-help-you-this-time, and he looked up at Hoagie, he was really distracted staring at Abby, he suddenly feel Wally looking at him, he snapped out of it.

-Ok man, I'll help you out of this one – said Hoagie with some annoyment accent

-Thanks man – Wally said

-Fine, here are the pictures, remember you've made the bullies promise. –Said Chopper and then he started laughing maniacally

When they get out and Abby and Nigel went back to sleep Butch opened his cell and called someone

-He's out with that weird goggled friend of his – he said and closed the cell

--------

_Yay! Cliffhanger!_

_Question to the readers_

_Who did Butch called?_

_a) Bullies_

_b) Principal_

_c) Mr. Freaking-head_

_d) Some one worse and who is that _

_Well that's my longest chapter, I have some random ideas for the next chapters but I have barely time, this Thursday I'll write down chapter five Surprise!_


	4. First Phase of the plan

_Yay! Chapter five is here! _

_Thanks to:_

_Numbuh 55. - You have kinda forced me to carry this fic up, I promise I wont be that lazy and I'll make a real long chapter of this one. _

_Cyrix thanks for ur support I'll say you were wrong with your guessing, but you were right, you'll see what I mean in some part of this chapter or the next, haha I have found it difficult to get things slower_ _they are really like running in my mind XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

-_Fine, here are the pictures, remember you've made the bullies promise. –Said Chopper and then he started laughing maniacally_

_When they get out and Abby and Nigel went back to sleep Butch opened his cell and called someone_

_-He's out with that weird goggled friend of his – he said and closed the cell_

--------

Butch turned to see Kuki's expression, to his surprise she hadn't the look he expected, she was neither teary nor scared, she wasn't either happy, she was just with a non-lecture face staring at the floor.

-Hey Butch – Chopper said breaking silence – why the heck did you leave them go alone, you know this is an important part of… well you know, it's odd that you left them go with out even sending some one to spy on him.

- Shut up – Butch said angrily – I know what I'm doing, he has a soft spot, he would not risk anything.

-Ok, as you wish so I'll just be sitting here next to these dorks – he said thumbing Abby and Nigel – they are like carelessly, I mean that's odd they are just sleeping on those benches.

Meanwhile Wally and Hoagie were sliding through the halls they had reached the first camera, they were figuring out how to move now.

-Looks like there it is, but we must have all ready been spotted – Hoagie said while stretching his arms to scare the sleepiness away – so what do you plan to do after putting these cruddy pics in front of those cameras?

-I have no time for that, I'm just trying to see their game, but in order to defeat this bullies I'll have to play their rules, even if that takes me to get another detention, I don't care. – Wally said while looking at the camera and the way it was located. – Hoagie, I'll need you to… I mean … hum …. Well just try to cover me.

Roger- said Hoagie as he stepped out to the hallway, he walked backwards till he was just below the camera, he then put his cap in front of the camera allowing Wally to run over there and put the correct picture, Wally lowered his arms and gave his friend a what-was-that look, Wally had never been so clever while they were on KND but of course they didn't remembered it.

They did the same with the other cameras, in each of them it was easier, then they headed to the restrooms. Wally started washing up his face, he was sweating 'cause of the nervousness and the pressure, Hoagie had really enjoyed the little misson they had never had so much exitement as for he knew.

Wally has removing the dry blood of his face, his mouth tasted bloody and bitter, while he was washing he could see Hoagie smiling.

-What is t?

-Oh, it's just that I remembered when we were kids you know.

-Yeah, we pretended to kick some bad guys butts, even Kuki she always wanted to do peaces with our rivals by talking to them. –Wally said before grinning

-Yeah and you always loved her for that, man you had a serious crush on her since like ever

-Well it was not like ever – Wally said while they were returning to the detention room – let's take the long way, I'll tell you when we met, and when I started to have feelings for her, Butch gave us an hour to do this and we have used about 30 min.

-Ok

-Well, we met back in kinder garden… this was our first conversation (A. /N. I wanted Wally to tell the conversation so next conversation is part of Wally's speech)

I hate school – I screamed in one side of the playground

YAY! First day of school! I love school! – A little girl screamed on the other side

Both were left there in the playground one hour before school started, my parents had to go to an early day meeting. So I sat on one of the swings, the girl cam and sat on the next swing.

-Hi! – She said – I'm Kuki Sanban, what's your name?

-Wally – I said I was kinda sad because my parents had to left me there on the Cleveland Kinder – Wallabee Beatles

-Oh that's a cute name Wally

-Yeah so why are you here so early?

-My mom had a meeting and she had to drop me early

-Really? My folks had also a meeting

-Let's be friends, today is our first day here.

Then Kuki and me were hanging out together, then at the second year of school I remember that we were two groups on the first kinder garden grade and when we started second year at the kinder we met you guys, as for when I started having feelings for her, well that's another story. Looks that we had arrived to DETENTION once more, so we'll speak of this later.

-Ok – Hoagie said, he had not interrupted Wally

While Wally and Hoagie went to place the pictures at the cameras, there had been a lot of activity in the room.

-Who were you talking to any way mate? – Said Crazy who was now bored.

-You'll see – said Butch smileing at her

-You haven't said much since you came here, you must really love him huh – whispered Crazy to Kuki – I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours. Deal?

-Yeah sure, what ever – Kuki said still staring at the floor as if it could tell her what has been of Wally

-Well I'll tell you mine first, I'll tell you why did I came a bully, but you'll have to tell me what you did for making Wallabee so kind and stuff, you know what I mean. – Crazy said in a peaceful tone something weird for a bully

-Fine, sure – was all that Kuki could say

- Ok here it is. – Crazy started – It was like in kinder garden, I saw a little blond boy sitting by a japanese girl in the swings, they were chatting and then well as they grew and became friends by the whole school year, well he ignored me, actually he ignored any other girl, but not this one, not this japanese girl.

-Yeah I know Wally never liked to be with girls, except for me, but I don't understand, what does kinder has to do with the fact that you are a bully? –Asked Kuki

-Well, I know it will sound really weird, but…. I really liked him I mean I liked-liked him, he was really strong and hit every one and he could beat any kid in kinder you know even bigger kids, so huh... I … well I started to have this thing for him.

Kuki looked at her for the first time since Wally had left the room, 'she had a thing for Wally?' –Kuki thought 'Why is she telling me this?'

-I know what you are thinking but let me finish before you jump to conclusions; by the way, my real name is … Claire, any way, I started wrestling and stuff to make him notice me, but he was always staring at you, we were at first year here, so I decided to take another step and started to bug him and his friends, specially you, and him, but this backfired and he fall in love of you, I was really pissed off so I had to do something and I went to the bullies, you know they are mostly males, so I went to them and asked to become a bully, they laughed at me, I mean they had a little girly-girl asking to join THE bullies, so I got really angry and my eyes turned red, like in those anime shows, and I was fighting against them, finally I got them to accept me and they named me Crazy, just because it was crazy that a girl will 1 join the bullies and 2 kick them to convince them to allow her the entrance.

-So you liked Wally – said Kuki thinking something – but, he never liked you back… and you join the bullies because…

-Because I wanted to fight and show him I was no girly-girl like you.

-But there must be something else

-Well yeah I started to like Chopper, he was the one that I kicked his guts out, and being with him was like the best thing ever so I stayed with him. That is basically how I turned to be a bully and why I never quit – she said still whispering – don't tell any one. Now tell me your story

-Ok- Kuki said – sigh, we met at Kinder Garden as you know the very first day and we were on the swings chatting, but I think it was when we were at first grade that I started having this thing for him, he told me that he has also had feelings for me in first, any way I always played dumb I mean I really liked-liked him but when we were 6 I couldn't let him know that it would be really odd, besides I didn't think he felt the same towards me, so when we were at the tree house where we used to hang around I kinda forced him to play with me with my rainbow monkeys, and the tea party, this until we turned 11, if he didn't wanted to play with me I'll started to cry and that way he would feel sorry and play with me, I also played with him video games but that was all we do, apart of pretending to be superheroes or something like that when the five of us were together.

At that moment the door opened letting Wally and Hoagie in.

Crazy stood up and looked at Chopper who had fallen asleep waiting for something to happen, and then at Butch who had been looking at some blueprints and at his watch constantly.

-Fine it was time for you two to enter, it's already late, it's 10:25 am – Butch snapped – any way you had prepared the cameras?

-Yeah – said Wally a little upset, but happy – everything is ready – he was looking at Kuki.

She was smiling at him, she was happy that he was acting with that responsibility. But she was also upset because he had been breaking rules over and over.

-Can I have a word with Kuki? I want to be sure about something before we continue. – Said Wally looking back at Butch

-Well no you can't I'm the boss here ok Little Baby, by the way babies wear dippers, where did you left yours? – Butch whispered to Wally's ear

Wally was feeling the anger coming at him as he closed his hands turning them to fists, Chopper was now standing by Kuki he was hitting his left hand with his right fist warning Wally and reminding him of his promise.

-Now sit down Mr. Freaking-head will arrive shortly and wake those two we are not on vacation.

-Yes, Butch – Wally said that with difficulty

Abby and Nigel were now sitting straight same as the others.

-Now be quiet and it's good you had cleaned yourself up Little Baby.

The door opened and Mr. Freaking-head came into the classroom, the ten chairs were now making a circle, Mr. Freaking-head looked at Butch.

-So Mr. Foster, why did you open a circle?

- Hum well I decided it could be the best for the newcomers to find their guilt and …… stuff

-Very well, Nigel, Abby you are free to go NOW

Abby and Nigel were in a shock at this words they didn't know what was happening but they didn't want to know so they flee

-As for the rest – said Mr. Freaking-head – you will starting to do heavy duties, which will show you to behave.


	5. Second Phase of the plan

_Ok lets see I have tons of HW so this is the last chapter this week, I hope I'll be able to add another one by weekend or before next weekend._

_Something more in this chapter I'll write the things that the groups of two will do, I'll end one part and then with the other pair I will tell the episode once more, but I am not using point of view if there's any doubt send me a note I'll explain that to you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

_Abby and Nigel were in a shock at this words they didn't know what was happening but they didn't want to know so they flee_

_-As for the rest – said Mr. Freaking-head – you will starting to do heavy duties, which will show you to behave._

----

Mr. Freaking-head looked at the teens, while Abby and Nigel left the school, he walked Wally, Kuku, Hoagie, Butch, Chopper & Crazy to the wood work shop where were some writing-desks that were awfully painted and scratched.

-Here – he said – you will have to polish these 'till they're like new, over there – while thumbing at a cabinet – are the sand-papers, you can also find the brushes and the varnish, you have one hour to do all the 12 writing-desks, that wont be long for you, as you seem to have enough energy to be fighting Mr. Beatles

-What do you mean? – Asked Wally nervously

-You know exactly what I mean, you fought against one of them – Mr. Freaking-head said thumbing Chopper and Butch – I'll keep an eye on you Mr. Beatles

Mr. Freaking-head left the 6 teens and went away. After about 5 minutes Chopper broke silence.

-So are we going to keep doing this? Or we will take phase two of the plan? – Chopper whispered at Crazy and Butch

-Shut up Chopper, we must be sure Mr. Freaking-head is at his office – said Crazy in a soft voice

- Hey Crazy, are you the boss now? You must focus on your part. –Said Butch as quiet as his partners

- Yeah I know I must watch this Kuki and make sure to get that info you asked me for Butch, I'm not stupid – she whispered back

-Hey Beatles! – Said Chopper on a normal tone – come over here

-Wally – whispered Kuki – please don't go

-Sorry Kooks I have to, I made that promise

-I don't care Wally; I don't want you to be harmed

-Don't worry Kooks I'll be just fine, I'll take care

-Stop with the babbling come here right now! – Snapped Butch

Wally walked over them and started discussing what he had to do next.

-Ok Little Baby – said Butch – you have secured the area, and now you'll have to …. – That's all what was hearable the next part became a whisper so only Wally could hear

-Fine I'll do that, come on Hoagie we must go now

-Yep – Hoagie said to Wally, he turned to Kuki and said – don't worry, I'll help him you don't have to worry.

- Hey Kuki I'll watch over you – said Crazy – the guys will finish the work on the writing desks, after all we do that every year since… well never mind, I can't wait to hear the rest of your story.

Meanwhile outside the school

-Hey Nigel, don't you think it was pretty odd for Mr. Freaking-head to let us out just like that? I mean the detention must have been till 3 o'clock, but it's just about 11, I mean he just had us there sitting like two hours I don't trust that guy.

-I know Abby, but there's nothing we can do, we still have our communicators, unfortunately I can't reach Wally, I guess he broke his with the fight against Butch, and Kuki is out of service, we must wait till Hoagie answers his, but for some reason I guess he will keep that thing off for a while.

Abby and Nigel went to the tree house and started to discuss how to get their friends out of school before anything would happen.

Back at school.

On the wood workshop.

Butch and Chopper were polishing the tables and in the other side Kuki was sitting with Crazy.

-You can call me Claire, but just for now, I don't want anyone to know my real name, you can't tell anyone, the only ones beside you that know my name are Chopper and Butch – Crazy went quiet for a while staring at her boots, she seem to be in deep thinking – so –she said after a little while- do you want to tell me the next part of your story or you want me to tell you something more?

-Well – Kuki said doubtfully – if you don't mind I'll like to know more about you.

-Feel free to ask

-Why … huh … what…

-You don't have anything to ask do you?

-Well no, I mean I want to know some thing but I don't know what to ask.

-Well I know you'll be glad when you hear this. – She said grinning –The plan we have for you is not going to be dangerous, nor make him stay at school on detention his whole life, so stop putting that sick worry face, he'll be fine.

-Ok, I'll trust you, there's something I want to know

-Yeah, anything

-Why are you so nice at me? I mean you are like a bully, a top elite bully, and you are being nice at me instead of being mean, that's odd.

-Well – the question seemed to shock Crazy she sighed – you know I'm like the only girl-bully and it's nice to have a girls talk once in a while, when I'm with them we only speak of wrestling, and sports, cars maybe, but you know they'll never speak of their heart or their problems, its hard to talk to a girl when they are afraid of you to, so that's it pretty much, I want to have girls talk.

-Ok

Chopper and Butch had finished with the polishing and had gone to the cabinet to get the brooms and start cleaning the classroom, so the girls had now the classroom for them alone.

-Well you want to know what I did to Wally to make him kind and soft right?

-Yeah, it was a big change for him.

-It was not easy – Kuki swept her face with her hands before continuing – he was this rude guy, but he was always soft inside, … I'll trust you this big secret, but you'll have to promise me that you wont tell anyone, not a soul.

-Right I promise – Claire said crossing her fingers at her back

-Pinky promise? – Kuki asked holding her hand up with the pinky finger up

-Huh… … … all right pinky promise – Claire said closing the pinky promise still with her crossed fingers on the other hand

-Fine, well huh… I guess he became kinder when we became 12 we were at the Delightful's (DCDTL) Christmas party huh… we were dancing like every year since we were 8, any way we were dancing this loud music, and then they put a soft romantic song, Wally looked at me as if he was wishing me not wanting to dance, but I really wanted to dance that slow song….

-What was the song?

-Huh… I don't see why that's important … it was 'the music of the night'… any way after the song ended, he took me to the balcony, and we were there just staring at the moon, it was really romantic, he started saying that he had this important, really important thing to tell me, before he started, some other couple came in, it was Maurice and Abby, they looked at us and Abby said 'hey guys, numbuh 3, 4. Are you gonna kiss?' I stared at her and she pointed something above our heads, it was a mistletoe –Kuki blushed a little as the memory flood her mind – Wally the leaned over, you know that a mistletoe kiss is a real lover kiss, well he leaned at me and I freaked out, Maurice and Abby had left us alone again, but it was odd, I mean I'll finally had that dream come true and I was blowing it, time looked like stop for some reason and then well we kissed each other. After the kiss I guess that all his fears went away, cause he asked me to be his girlfriend, he also said that if I said yes he would be the happiest man on earth and that he will not have any further wishes for that Christmas. I obviously said yes, and well that's how we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

-Ok – Crazy was looking kinda sad – that's a nice story

-Are you and Chopper something more than friends?

-Well, no, I think he doesn't feel the same way but I don't really care.

The boys entered the room (Butch and Chopper) and the girls went to help put out the things.

Meanwhile Butch and Chopper

-Do you think Crazy will get all the info we need? – Asked Chopper

-Of course she will –replied Butcher – she is the best

-Yeah I know that, but I think that Kuki would make her change her mind you know about being a bully

-Don't worry; she would not change her mind for some preppy girl nor her boyfriend

-It's him who I'm afraid of; I guess that guy would probably succeed on the mission and you know screw everything up for us.

-Calm down, now it's the first time since kinder that you said more than three whole sentences in a row. What is it?

-I've told you I don't want anything to change

-Well so sorry you must have thought that before we closed that deal

-I don't see what does this plan has to do with their past and getting him to do all this stuff, you know we could have done this alone.

-Yeah I know, but for now we must keep this plan going as we've been told.

The guys stopped talking and went to the cabinet to keep thing on their place again.

Meanwhile Wally and Hoagie.

The boys went out the room walking carefully the cameras were down (looking at the pictures) but that doesn't mean they weren't to be careful.

-We must get to the principal's office, and get the permanent files of 3 guys – said Wally

-And why you want me here that you can do alone

-Yeah, but I need you to cover my back and if you see someone coming you must warn me

-Ok

They went all the way there with out complications

-This is really odd. - Said Hoagie

-Yeah I know – said Wally

-Ok we are here, be careful numbuh 4

-How did you called me?

-Numbuh 4, I know it's been a while but I guess that always gave us luck

-Yeah, sure, any way numbuh 2 if you hear something or something call me

-Ok

Wally entered the office while Hoagie hid behind some plants. Wally forced the lock of the permanent files; he must look for 3 files, Miranda Claire, Matheson Chucky, Martinez David. He had unlocked the drawer labeled with an 'M', he started looking Ma, ma, ma until he found the one he was looking for Martinez David he took it out and kept looking, after five minutes he found the other two files and heard: 'Pssst Wally, Freaking-head is coming get the hell out of there'. Wally closed the drawer and hid under the desk, Mr. Freaking-head entered the room with out noticing Hoagie and looked at the drawers, something wasn't right, Mr. Freaking head looked up at a window and stormed out the office, Wally waited until he couldn't hear the steps and run to Hoagie, the both flee to the wood workshop

Mr. Freaking–head could be heard, he was at the playing ground looking in every direction, the robber had disappeared, fortunately, he couldn't took anything away, or that's what he thought.

Wally and Hoagie entered the room just in time, Wally handed the files to butch and all them stared to clean up the place. In that very moment, Mr. Freaking-head entered the classroom, he had a look in his eyes looking at them searching for answers, who had disobeyed him and his rules.

-You've won a new big forced work he said, Mr., Gilligan, you must go to the nurse, you are pale as death, don't try anything. – He said while turning away and dragging Hoagie out the room nd to the nursery.

_Ok the original idea wasn't to tell the whole story o Wally and Kuki, but I felt like writing it, I also write it down because I need to explain something you'll read about this in further chapters. I'll try to get the part of Wally more detailed_

_Oh I've just got school, yeah vacation's over so I'll be really busy from now on, yeah I know I said that in last chapter, but hey this was first week so I didn't had that much homework, from now on school is #1 and then well everything else. See ya._

_Oh by the way the punishment on this chapter was actually one of my punishment at elementary summer school, I went to summer school 'cause I slept through classes XD_


	6. Matador

_Ups I skipped school, well I was really having a bad time this night so whatever here is the next chapter. It's about midnight but this hit me while I was staring at the roof so I just wrote it like it came if there is incoherencies (is that a word) please tell me and I'll correct them_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

_-You've won a new big forced work he said, Mr., Gilligan, you must go to the nurse, you are pale as death, don't try anything. – He said while turning away and dragging Hoagie out the room and to the nursery._

---

-Hey, I'm fine I just need to eat my lunch - said Hoagie

-Ok – said Mr. Freaking-head letting Hoagie go – Mr. Beatles, come over here right now!

-What? - Said Wally

-You will get lunches go with Mr. Gilligan, and do not take any detours.

**Kuki's PoV**

I know something's wrong I mean, that Mr. Freaking head is bugging Wally a lot he let Abby and Nigel go like all of a sudden and with no reason, I know they are like the bestest students ever, but why did he let Butch in charge? Is he planning something? I know Wally is not that bright and he definitely is well always getting in trouble, but he is no bully, I also wonder what has Wally been doing, I haven't had a word with him since that fight with Butch, and he only started it because of me, and what about Claire she is trying to get some info about Wally, but I don't know what is she going to do with that, as in what does it matter why did Wally became soft, cute and tender I mean everyone changes right?

- Kooks… Kooks… - I heard Wally talking to me

-Huh – I said god I must stop my thoughts they are running so fast in my mind I guess I'll just snap it out

-I'll go to get your lunch so what do you want Kooks? – Said Wally, I really loved the way he called me, he was the only one who called me that way, if someone else called me that way he would kill him/her.

-Huh, I don't know whatever you're eating I'll eat – I said and turned back to my thoughts

**Normal PoV**

Wally n Hoagie

Wally went outside with Hoagie to the snack machine, after all that was the only thing they could do.

-Hey Wally, you didn't finish telling me what you were telling me, well now I know how you 2 met, after these many years, we all know how you 2 became a couple, but you didn't told me why you stopped bullying kids and get you know soft.

-You know Hoagie – said Wally staring at his shoes while walking –I grew up and I realized that fighting would only bring me troubles with my folks and Kuki, and school.

-Oh I see, well so what must I buy?

-Hum let's see Butch wanted those fries and a burger and a soda I guess it was orange soda, Crazy wanted some cookies and some orange soda, Chopper wanted a loly-pop and a lime soda, Kuki wanted anything I would get her, so lets see. –Wally listed

-What do you want then? – Said an old lady standing in the cafeteria's bar (where you ask for your food)

-It will be 3 orange sodas 3 lime sodas, 3 burgers, 3 chilly-dogs, 2 packages of chocolate cookies, and 3 cherry lollypops. – Said Wally

-$17.95 –said her

-That's a robbery –said Hoagie – anyway I'll pay

After they had paid and took the food they headed back to detention room where the others were waiting.

Chopper n Butch

-Hey Chopper, seems like Freaking-head is suspecting our plan I'll call the others, we have the files so they can finish that other stuff before Freaking-head discovers what we are planning to do and ruins everything as he usually does.

Chopper just nodded

- Anyway – Butch continued – Crazy must have already gotten the info we needed.

-I wouldn't say that, they keep talking; you must wait 'till she comes or give us the sign before we beat up that jerk. - Chopper said

-Whoa, you have been thinking a lot, now tell me what's with you; you have gotten to talk a lot today.

-Hey, you are always complaining, I'm just worried about Clair you know?

- You called her Claire you know we must keep by our nicknames

-Yeah sorry

-You shouldn't worry about her she is the best spy-bully there is

-Ok I'll trust her, but that Sanban girl is kinda weird you know that, she changed 'Matador' just like that.

-Yeah, but he was weakened by her

-How's that?

-He fell for her

-When he was 6!

-That's odd I know, but 'Matador didn't Chang until he was like 12 6 whole years later, there must be something that's not viewable –said Butch

-Right – Chopper ended

They were just sitting there on one corner of the room they were tired because of all that job at the writing-desks since they had to do all that for getting 'Matador' do the dangerous job (getting the files) and Crazy the research investigation they needed to do the punishments Mr. Freaking-head was giving them.

Well as long as they got 'Matador' back on the 'good way'.

Kuki n Crazy

-Ok so Kuki, tell me I've promise u I wouldn't spill it to a soul

-I'm just not sure about it, I mean, you are a mean girl and I want to know why you want to know that much about Wally.

-Well……. I just……. huh…..just……

-You don't know what you want?

-No I do know what I want, but I just ….. I'm really curious; I mean what did he saw in you?

-YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY THAT HE CAN'T POSSIBLY LOVE ME JUST BECAUSE?

-Huh?

-I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!! AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO THINK THAT I DID SOMETHING TO HIM?

Kuki was out of her mind she was actually making Crazy scared, she (Kuki) had a really weird look on her eyes, her usually lilac eyes turned black, her usually soft voice was now high-pitched and she had a furious tone.

-Whoa calm down girl I never said that, well I meant that it's weird that a bully fell for a girly-girl that's all

-So you think I bewitched him?

-NO

-Well I can't tell you anything else until you prove that you are actually being good and that you don't want to harm him any way

-Ok so I'll go with my folks you can stay here alone and be alone!

-Duh that's stupid, of course I'll be alone if you let me alone you silly

Crazy groaned as she went to her friends.

The room

-God I hate her, she figured it out, she is not the dumb aired head we thought –Crazy whispered to Chopper and Butch

-Hold it we will just adjust a little to the plan, we know for sure HE has a weak spot, and it's her, she would be the one we take as reward.

-So Butch you're saying that we must stick to the plan but we'll eat my part?

-Yeah

-Ok

-Chopper why you so silent?

-I have nothing to say Cl… Crazy

The door suddenly opened, allowing Wally and Hoagie to come in with their lunches.

-Here – Wally said giving a bag to each one of the bullies witch had their names written.

Wally neared Kuki who was staring at the floor again, and Hoagie sat down on a bench right in the middle of the classroom

-Hey Kooks – he said softly – I brought lunch, here.

Thanks Wally – said Kuki taking her lunch

They all ate in an awkward silence. Wally ate as fast as he could and took Kuki to the farthest corner of the room, so he could talk to her calmly.

-Kooks, I know I've been gone for a while, but I don't want them to hurt you, they know you're my soft spot.

-…

-I need you to be strong, and don't let them get to you OK?

-… Wally, Crazy wanted to know why you became so tender

-How's that?

Kuki told Wally the story quickly skipping some details.

-So – Wally said - that's why they wanted me out of the room, oh god, I can only imagine what do they want

-Hum Wally can you tell me which files they asked you to went to get?

-Yeah sure, they were; Matheson Chucky, Martinez David and Miranda Claire... yeah that's them, why do you want to know?

. Oh it's nothing; by the way do you know their real names?

-Yeah, but well I'm not supposed to tell

-Don't you trust me?

-It's not that you know that if I get out of bullies rules they'll kick the crud out of me

-Come on Wally, I swear I won't tell

-Ok Chopper is David Martinez, Crazy is Miranda Claire, Butch is Sophie Foster, you don't want to know what he'll do if someone ever finds out.

-So who is Matheson Chucky?

-Oh he is known as 'Gun' he is like one of the lamest bully; I don't know what he did to get that nickname.

-Oh and why isn't he here?

-Maybe he hadn't done anything to win a Saturday detention this week.

-Ok then, so should I worry 'cause Crazy knows about how we met and how we became a couple?

-I hope not, well it was kinda girly how we became a couple, but I wouldn't change it.

-HEY MATADOR! COME OVER HERE LIKE YESTERDAY! –Shouted Butch

-Coming! – He said to Butch and he whispered at Kuki – Don't worry I'll be fine I'll leave Hoagie here so he can watch over you

-Ok – said Kuki

-Now Matador you have earned your nickname back so we need you to do something more, besides returning this to the file, we have made the proper arrangements.

-Fine, I'll take them back to the file, what have you done to your files? And why you didn't ask for yours to Butch – Wally said with some more confidence, now that he had his bully nickname he could do that right?

-Well we need to get that jerk Gun kicked out of all the bullies associations; he is a stain on the bullies record. – Crazy said with anger

-Fine- Wally said

-Hey Kuki – said Hoagie whispering

-What is it Hoagie?

-Why are you so down?

-I'm just sick of being here, besides they are turning my Wally into a bully again, did you see the look on his face?

-Oh that I'm-gonna-kill-you look?

-Yeah he had it since we got here, but he had always put it out before coming near you, he really cares about you, so he is going to become a bully if necessary.

-I don't want him to be a bully for my safety ness; I want him to be my Wally

-Ok I'll tell him that you want him to quit all this

-No don't tell him if you do he would think I don't trust him, he promised me that he would never become a bully ever again, I trust him

-Ok Kuki, I won't tell him a bit of what we spoke pinky promise.

-We want you – said Butch to go with Kuki to the next part

-What? And why is that? – Snapped Wally

-You'll get to know, besides I think she is getting bored here – said Crazy

Wally crossed his arms and said – Alright but now tell me what do I have to do after returning those cruddy files to the file

-Simple, you must get to the parking lots and find a red wagon, there you'll get a case from 'Bone-crusher' and you'll come back, do not look at the wagon nor at Bone-crusher or he'll crush the bones of your mate here.

-What? So that's why you wanted me to take Kuki there right, so she can't do a cruddy thing if Bone-crusher decides to attack us.

-LEAVE NOW- Said Butch in a command tone.

-Come on Kooks we must go to get this stupidity done before time's up.

Kuki and Wally left the room leaving Hoagie with the bullies, who approached at him with a pay-time look.

---

_Whoa, What will happen? I must really think about it, so any ideas? I'll appreciate if you told me what you want that happens I know I wont be killing them, not yet, maybe not in this fic, but my brain kinda died as u can see._

_Oh by the way Butch called Bone-crusher on his cell phone on chapter 'What's going on?' so congrats Cyrix you got it right, jaja I really didn't know what I was doing until today._

_I'll try to update next Thursday, since I've got no school on Thursday_


	7. Punchin bag

_I have no idea of what this chapter will be about. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

_-What? So that's why you wanted me to take Kuki there right, so she can't do a cruddy thing if Bone-crusher decides to attack us._

_-LEAVE NOW- Said Butch in a command tone._

_-Come on Kooks we must go to get this stupidity done before time's up._

_Kuki and Wally left the room leaving Hoagie with the bullies, who approached at him with a pay-time look._

When they were outside the bullies went to get sleepy Hoagie to his worse nightmare.

-HEY BUDDY WAKE – said Butch loudly

-Whatyouwant? – mumbled Hoagie

-GET UP ALREADY

-What for?

-Detention has just started

-What you mean?

-Stand up NOW

On the hallway

While they were slowly walking to the principal's office, they started talking to break the awkward silence

-Hey Kooks, I know I haven't been there with you, and I wanted to apologize with you, it must have been a terrible experience for you to be with those jerks, I hope they didn't hurt you, 'cause if they did, they will face me.

-Wally, you have already fought one of them, and he…… well, it wasn't too difficult for him to beat you, I don't want you to get hurt for some silliness thing that doesn't really matter

-Do you think that you are silliness?

-No! Of course not, I meant that you can't keep fighting with them because of me screwing up

-Kooks you are the only thing that matters to me, I will die for you,

-Don't say that Wally, you know I couldn't live without you, not even knowing you died for me

They fell silent once more.

Tree House

(A/N: Yeah they kept gong to the tree house, remember they didn't forget about it after decommission, but they didn't had the 2x4 Technology)

-I'll try to reach Kuki's cell once more, I hope she has reception, not like Hoagie, and we know she hadn't break it like Wally, he is such an air head, What was he thinking, was he trying to be killed by them? Fortunately only Butch hit him – Said Nigel with his usual bossy tone

-Calm down Nigel, Abby's trying to catch some Z's before Maurice comes to get her.

-Why did you called Maurice?

-'cause 1 he IS my boyfriend and 2 he knows how to deal with the bullies

-I know but he is always being so overprotective and stuff, as if other teens and teachers were I don't know conspiring against kids, he is always being with kids and helping them out, he is such a loser

-HEY WATCH IT, you don't want to start criticizing him, I could say a lot about Lizzie too

-Fine I'll go to my room to talk to them

(A/N: Maurice didn't get decommissed (however it's spelled), remember the chapter of the isle of Goosebumps, he helped KND to get rid of the island)

Nigel went to his room and thought 'I now remember the five reasons she is or was Numbuh 5,

1 she is always being cool,

2 she is like the best keeping secrets

3 she is related to 5th president A. Lincoln he (president Lincoln) is on the 5-dollar bill

4 she was the oldest on he band

5 she was the mediator between them like since 4 ever firstly between 3 n 4'

Nigel was trying to reach his mates through the cell-phone with no results.

Abby was sleeping comfortably on the couch waiting for Maurice.

On the classroom (again)

Hoagie was fighting his way out of the three bullies, Butch had grabbed him with one of his deadly keys, so Butch had Hoagies arms lifted and turned so that if Hoagie moved his arms would break, and his head was inside Butch's hands so if he moved he would have a real strong torticolis (neck ache) and his feet were open and tucked with Butches (key was like a snake hug) meanwhile Chopper was hitting him on the stomach and face, not breaking the holly bully rule 'waist up punch only' and Crazy was keeping an eye on the hallway.

-Now spill it – said Butch

-I don't know what you are talking about –said Hoagie swallowing some blood from his broken lip

-Chopper keep chopping him – said Butch evilly

chopper kept hitting him till

-Fine – said Hoagie – stop hitting me, what do you want to know? I'll tell you anything I know about it

-Good, I was afraid that Chopper was loosing his power to make you talk, you are strong kid

-What. Do. You want. To. Know – said Hoagie slowly trying to catch his breath

-Why is that Wally so soft? He isn't the same since he started dating that girly-air-headed-girl – said Butch Crazy was now by them leaving her eyespot guarding the hallway

-Well he just grew-up he understood that even if he had his girly-girl girlfriend he would still be that rude guy who he has always been

-Fine, then why did he stopped seeing us, like if we had disappeared?

-he just wants her to be happy

-So she commanded him to stop hanging out with us

-huh… NO! that's not what I said

-Yeah, fine Crazy, knock him out

-No wait

Hoagie's vision went out

-Now I'll take him to the infirmary, Chopper, Crazy, if they return tell them that he fainted I'll tell the nurse that he fell down the stairs and that's why he is so hit, and if Mr. Freaking-head comes tell him that everything is according to the plan.

-Yeah- said them unison

Butch parted to the nursery dragging Hoagie lifting only one feet while his body was sweeping the floor.

Wally n Kuki

They had already reached the principals office and they noticed a file on the desk.

-That wasn't there when I first came in

-So who is it from? – Kuki asked curiously, and reached it.

-Britney Foster – started reading Kuki – hey look, here is the picture of Butch.

-Huh…. Oh god you DID NOT saw that….. man I'm in big troubles now

-Huh, why Wally, I mean I guess he is Britney's brother right?

-Wrong, he IS Britney

-How come?

-His mother wanted a girl, I'll tell you the story but you must promise me, swear me that you will say nothing about it, and that you will not laugh or look at him in a funny way

-Ok – said Kuki confused.

At the tree house (once more)

-Crud – said Nigel – this stupid cell-phone is not working how will I contact my mates if they turned off their cells?

-Have you tried with Kuki's? – asked Abby not being able to sleep

-No

-Then try

-Fine

Nigel dialed Kuki's number and waited, something was ringing on the club house, Abby followed the sound until she found where it came from, Kuki's room, she entered and started moving things around all hr Rainbow Monkeys were there and all the helium balloons Wally had given her, all the stuffed animals and books, albums, boxes filled with more stuffed animals and memories of her and Wally.

-God, how can she move around here? This is a trap you could be lost in here more than a week, she really needs to get rid of some things here. – said Abby still following the ring tone. She answered the phone and said

-NIGL GET ME OUT OF KUKI'S ROOM SHE FORGOT HER CELL IN HERE

-Fine –said Nigel –God is it that difficult to help my friends? They are so… urgh… I can't think of anything!

When they both were outside on the living room once more the doorbell rang

-It must be Maurice – said Abby happily and headed to the front door.

She opened the door and there stand a young man with ebony curly hair, chocolate skin, black deep eyes, he was 6 feet tall and was wearing some baggy command green jeans and a T-shirt with France flag on it, he has some white sneakers to.

-Maurice, I'm glad you came so fast.

-well you said that we could spend the weekend together since you get out of detention early

-yeah about that, I think that Hoagie, Wally and Kuki are in danger you see ….

Abby told Maurice all that had happened 'till she left.

-oh, that's big trouble, I'll call my friends and cancel the activities for today, and we will keep an eye on them

-FINALLY – said Nigel – we will now keep the bullies on the edge

-Nigel – said Maurice – the bullies are not going to settle down and become normal kids like you they are bullies, and they will never change, we can only help them out of this big trouble they're in before something gets awful.

-Fine – said Nigel – we'll do it your way.

At the parking lot

-Gun-said someone- I'm tired of you, you will pay for every wrong thing you had done, you are such a pain in the ass, if you don't want to become a normal guy that has to deal with THE BULLIES you will have to prove yourself and this is what you are gonna do – the someone started whispering something at Gun, so only he could hear

-Ok – said Gun – I'll do that Bo

-Shut up! – interrupted that someone – you can't tell my name you must keep quiet

-Ok Bone-crusher ……. Oh man I ruined it again

- GUN – said Bone-crusher – you are the lamest bully ever! Now go there and do you know what, we need this to get perfectly well done, oh and Gun don't tell anyone about our deal got it?

- Yes. Sir, Bone-crusher Sir, - said Gun

-Fine just quit telling me Sir I'm no Sir

-Ok

_HAHAHAHA I guess you thought I would pair up Abby and Nigel since I let them go off detention when it was barely started, but come on I've seen so much stories of them and I personally love the 5-Maurice couple XD I'll see what I do with the 3 of them now, they'll be the main characters on one further episode. _

_YAY! I have 3 or 4 cliffhangers on one chapter! I dare you to tell me what will happen in the next chapter._

_1 What is the plan Butch has with Mr. Freaking Head?_

_2What's the story about Butch real name?_

_3Why is Wally in trouble for Kuki finding out Butch real name?_

_If you get it right you will win …………………….. a trip to Bahamas! XD _

_Inner me: hey stop drinking that stuff_

_Me: What stuff_

_Inner me: the one that makes your brain like jelly_

_Me: Oh you mean this thing (holding up a glass)_

_Inner me: Yeah that stuff_

_Me: Right then I promise I won't drink it that often._


	8. At The Parking Lot

_I'm so sorry for the delay you know I was sick and then school got all my time and parties were up so I couldn't miss them, anyway I guess I have finally discovered what to do now. I want to thank Cyrix 4 his support and 4 giving me ideas 4 continuing this chapter. By the way I had kept the count of chapters wrongly so _

_Oh by the way I edited chapter 1 and 2 no major changes._

_Something more before I forget, this chapter will be only about Kuki n Wally, so u'll have 2 wait 4 the next chapter 2 see what's up with Hoagie, Butch, Crazy, Chopper, and Nigel, Maurice, Abby._

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of their characters._

_Last Chapter: _

_Huh…. Oh god you DID NOT saw that… man I'm in big troubles now_

_-Huh, why Wally, I mean I guess he is Britney's brother right?_

_-Wrong, he IS Britney_

**Kuki n Wally**

Kuki and Wally were walking out of the principal's office, Wally was looking suspiciously everywhere as if waiting something ore someone jump out of nowhere and hit the crud out of him.

-Wally, why are you so scared? Is it a big issue that I discovered Butch's real name?

-Well not really, but I swore that no one would ever find out.

-Ok so could you please stop sneaking every corner?, you could see what's happening, the only thing you have to do is connect your noking-camera thingy to the cameras that are at the halls, and we will be able to see ahead.

-Yeah, numbuh 2 is a genius at technology and stuff, but you are forgetting something darling, I had to put that pictures in front of the cameras so its no use.

-Oh so they made you put this pics 4 u to be in danger?

-Well, kinda, you see I'm supposed to be the best bully, but after we started dating I quit bullying and they are making me to remember how to sneak and steal and those things I used to do, but don't worry I'll just play their game till we are safe

-Ok- said Kuki with some disappointment.

They both kept going quietly sneaking out looking around every corner.

-They're getting there – said a voice in the shadows – they'll arrive soon they're about 5 minutes now.

-Right – said another voice through the walky-talkie – make sure they get there with out interruptions, I'll let the gang now about it, and check Freakinhead is occupied and he doesn't disturb us.

-Roger n out. –Said the first voice

Mr. Freakinhead was sleeping comfortably at his office and he had a loud radio playing 'Carmina Burana' there was no way he could wake up.

Kuki and Wally were arriving to the parking lot, where they were supposed to meet some one and give him some papers; the parking lot was empty except for a Red Wagon.

-There it is – said Wally – Kooks, you should stay here, don't move no matter what ok?

- K- Said Kuki and she sighed she hid behind some trees by the gates.

Wally was walking slowly, he had his 'I'M THE BEST BULLY HERE AND YOU CAN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT' look, and he was frowning.

-'God this hurts a lot, I had almost forgot how to frown after being with Kuki 4 so long'- He thought nearing the Wagon

Suddenly a huge boy went out of the Wagon, he was about 7 feet 4 inches tall he had huge muscles, a monkey kinda face and a weird haircut, long blood red colored, with spikes in the middle of his head, he was wearing piercings one on each brow, one on each side of the nose, one on the right corner on the mouth and one on the top pf each ear, he was wearing a black T-shirt that said in white letters ' If u look at me you'll die' and a dead teddy bear below the phrase. He had over the T-shirt a red shirt (it was open so you could see the T-shirt) and had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He has also wearing some baggy and ripen on the knees black jeans, a spiky collar and spiky wristers (is that a word, well if not I meant the ones you put on your wrists). He had black brown eyes that were actually small and he had the finest face long and well proportioned nose and thin lips. He was rather skinny but built up.

Wally saw at him with his special look and chickened out, he was now seeing him with a lot of respect and fear, he was a lot taller than him and he would kill him in few seconds.

-So said Bone-crusher with his deep voice – I was told that two of you were coming so where is your partner?

- Hum she…. She is...

- Oh it's a she! – Cut Bone-crusher – and you don't want her to get hurt that's so …………………………… LAME! GUN! FIND HER AND GET HER HERE LIKE YESTERDAY!

-Yes Sir! – Said a little boy by the shadows.

Meanwhile behind the bushes Kuki was thinking 'hold on one sec, he had already told me Butch's real name, when he told me Crazy's and Chopper's names, I didn't bought it though till I saw the files, I bet he has a reason for panicking out, maybe they heard us, may be ….'

-Hi puppet – said Gun with a flirty tone

SLAP

-Oh you should not do that, now you'll meet my nicknames real purpose

- Hey Gun don't you dare to hurt her – said Bone-crusher with his deep and creepy voice

- Hum no I wasn't gonna do a thing to her, here all yours

Wally was froze by Bone-crusher's cold eyes

-Matador you'll have the honor of knocking her out so do it now! – Said Bone-crusher coldly.

Wally was as pale as paper, he couldn't hit her she was the love of her life, and he couldn't let a rose to touch her how could he hit her! Yet Bone–crusher would kill her if he didn't knock her out, and he would also kill him.

_Well that's it no more chap yeah I'll leave you there yup BYE BYE_

_Well did you really think that I would leave it there? Here there is the next part of this chapter_

Wally neared Kuki, he leaned forward and grabbed her by the arm, he whispered some words to her ear

'What?' thought Kuki, 'is he really gonna hit me? No he can't he can't become a bully; he'll never do that to me. Sorry Kooks, this is the only way out. What does he mean this is the only way out? He could let Bone-crusher to hit me he can't possibly be that bad.'

Suddenly she felt her arm aching, she looked up at Wally, with disbelief on her eyes was her Wally hitting her? He saw Wally's eyes he was about to cry, then she saw a fist, and everything turned black. 'Did Wally just hit me?' was the only thought on her mind.

Wally stood there on the middle of the parking lot, he couldn't believe it, he wasn't able to make a choice, Wally then jumped at Gun, and started hitting him, Bone-crusher was laughing hysterically he had never seen nobody hit Gun like Matador was doing Gun suddenly fainted and was bleeding all over he had bruises all over his torso and face, he had just being able to defend his face for keeping Matador to break his nose and pull out every teeth of his mouth.

Wally was now calmed and stared at Kuki, she was still unconscious, the fist had hit her on the middle of the forehead so she wasn't really hurt, she must have fainted because of the surprise. Bone-crusher had stop laughing and was now staring at the almost death Gun.

-Hey Matador you had not have to kill Gun, I know he is annoying and all and that he doesn't deserve to be called a Bully but he is called Gun for a reason, we had him for get us our junk ready.

-SHUT UP – said a really pissed off Wally

-Hey man calm down here, have this prize, you can now get the hell out of here, you are officially a bully again

- I don't want to be a bully

-Hey man you're a bully since you were born, I'm 19 and I need a heir, and that's you, so shut up take the band put it on your forehead and be a bully

-What no way

-Oh really? Do you want her to die? – He said threaten in his voice was obvious

-No don't hurt her

-So do what I said or she will pay the consequences

-So I have to be a bully in school?

-No…………… you have to e a bully inside and outside school

-But

-But you can still have her as a girlfriend

-But I swore her I wouldn't be a bully and if I became one she'll dump me

-Then force her to be your girl and problem solved

-Hum, what if I refuse to

Bone-crusher took Kuki by the neck and Kuki woke and reached for his hands trying to pull up and not die in suffocation.

-Whoa let her down please, don't hurt her, I'll be your heir but please don't touch her again.

-That sounded weak are you weak Matador?

-No I'm not weak

-Then said that as if you were the biggest bully ever

-PUT HER DOWN BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK!! – Wally yelled as he saw how Kuki was growing blue out of air

-That's my boy! – Bone-crusher said as he put down Kuki carefully – now put the band on.

Wally put the band on and walked over to Kuki as Bone-crusher left on his wagon

-Kooks…- said Wally in a love an concern voice

-You hit me – she said coldly

-I … I …… I didn't mean to hurt you, it was the only way out

-No it wasn't and you have not only hurt me physically, you broke my heart, as you broke your promise

-Kuki…

-SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Wally stood up and went to Gun he was gone, Wally looked back at Kuki, she had fainted again and she was convulsing

-Oh God what did I do? What should I do I can't help her she is convulsing and it's all my fault

_YAY! I have finally finished this chapter Thanks to my reades! I'll update hopefully by friday or before, after this chapter the ideas of whats going on just popped to my head so to you chapter 8 at the parking lot (yeah I know it's a lame title but I couldn't think of anything better) Till next time._


	9. Third Phase of Plan n Plan Revelelation

_Yeah this is me and I'm writing 2 chapters on 2 days:P what can I say I have loads of time now that I have a break yeah exams have just started like today and I have to study but I go to the exam an walk back home after finishing it, it's pretty good this way._

_Wee this is chapter 9 (well in the new counting thing) _

_Thanks 4 reading I hope u'r liking the story, it's getting really long I didn't thought I would get to 10 chapters but I guess It'll be a little longer_

_Anyway I will update faster now that my pot of chocolate ice cream is my best writing friend, I mean my inspiration. O.o I love chocolate ice cream. _

_Disclaimer (ups I forgot to write it down on last chapter, well what ever) I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters, however I do own Chopper, Crazy, Butch, Bone-crusher, Gun and the plot._

_Cyrix: Thanks 4 your help in here it was hard to think what would happen next :D_

_Thanks to my readers, you encourage me to keep writing this "short" not so short fic._

_Last Chapter_

_Wally was as pale as paper, he couldn't hit her she was the love of her life, and he couldn't let a rose to touch her how could he hit her! Yet Bone–crusher would kill her if he didn't knock her out, and he would also kill him._

_-Kooks…- said Wally in a love an concern voice_

_-You hit me – she said coldly_

_-I … I …… I didn't mean to hurt you, it was the only way out_

_-No it wasn't and you have not only hurt me physically, you broke my heart, as you broke your promise_

_-Kuki…_

_-SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_Wally stood up and went to Gun he was gone, Wally looked back at Kuki, she had fainted again and she was convulsing_

_-Oh God what did I do? What should I do I can't help her she is convulsing and it's all my fault_

_I know a load of things happened to them on last chapter, but don't u worry I have this big plan 4 them so just keep reading please _

_OO) _

_On to the story:_

Wally was carrying Kuki bridal style as he walked to the nursery, Kuki had fall a sleep and she was resting there like an angel.

-Oh Kooks, pardon me please, I had no choice, either I became a bully or Bone-crusher would break your neck with his bear hands I couldn't allow that, besides the one that hit you in the end was Gun, I only kicked the hell out of him, how did he dare to touch my angel? I'm sorry I should have to stand there and protect you, but that stupid Bone-crusher would kill me to, please wake Kooks I really love ya, I need ya, please wake up. – said Wally teary

-Stop begging me to wake – said Kuki in a mad tone she had a red spot on the forehead right where she was hit.

-Kooks, your awake. –Said Kuki - yeah I am, don't get to exited about this

-Good your awake now – the nurse said giving her some pills and water – I'll leave you both I guess you really need to speak – and with that she was gone

-Leave me alone Wallabee

'What Wallabee… Did she just call me Wallabee?? It's been years since she didn't call me that, I guess she is really mad at me, I guess I'll leave her and go I ……It was the only way out, although she might think that it's not, she surely will think that I could have stand in front of her and fight for her, but then Bone-crusher would have broke her delicate neck with his bare hands, and then he would have killed me, but I know Gun is dead now, I mean he disosoveyed an direct order' he felt his eyes were watery so he stood up and turned around ' I can't let her see me cry I love you Kooks, so I'll leave you to think I know you want to think….., you didn't had to call me Wallabee, I need to tell her something' Wally opened his mouth to try to say something but his tongue wouldn't move "I……I………" and he ran away going to the hallway tears falling down his cheeks

'God he looked hurt, but he deserves it, he is so mean, why did he hit me anyway? Well he grabbed my arm really hard and he whispered something about this being the only way out…… but it wasn't he could have just refuse to hit me and kill Gun and face Bone-crusher, but now that I think it…' Kuki reached for her pocket mirror ad looked at her neck, it had black spots where the fingers of Bone-crusher had held her with his right hand, every one knew Bone-crusher was a lefty, 'I can't imagine what he could do to me with his strong hand, ……… Wally knew he could harm me really hard…… but still he broke his promise, it was really hard for me to say his full name, but that's the only way he'll know that I'm really angry, I think last time I said his name was when we were four and we met, after that I called him Wally or number 4 but never Wallabee, God I hate myself for being so ……… mean ………' Kuki looked out the window and stood up she was feeling better now, she should go to Detention room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile (while last chapter and this short part happened) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Classroom**

Hoagie was sitting on a bench with all the bandages, he had told the nurse that he fell down the stairs, Butch had looked at him with a 'Say something and you'll die' look so the nurse held him ands send them back so there were now, Butch Chopper and Crazy whispering at each other and Hoagie was just sitting there sleeping once again.

"but Butch you know that we can't use what Kuki told us t blackmail him she just said how the two of them you know started dating" –said Crazy a little angry

"Chopper I know that you are the best fighter here, may be you could kick the crud out of him"

"no way! He will be really angry when he gets here, I'm not gonna take part of these, besides if Bone-crusher gets to know I'll be dead man"

"Hey guys you 2 are my best friends, I cant believe you wont help me, you know I deserve better that title"

"Do whatever you want but don't drag us there" said Crazy "me and Chopper will be your bullies, and we can make Wally quit"

"I don't think so Crazy, Butch knows better than all of us that Wally wants to become a bully since he left us, now that he has the title of the best he wont resign easily"

Chopper Butch and Crazy kept arguing this whole thing all that time.

**Tree house**

Maurice had just arrived and was now aware of what was going on school, Nigel has been really worried, three of his best friends were trapped on school and on top of that with the meanest bullies of all the school not counting Bone-crusher, and Abby was just sleeping.

A cell phone started ringing they all jumped in surprise, as the ring tone broke the silence.

-Yeah- answered Nigel

-You what?

- No way

-Stay there

-Ok

-Sure

-All right

-We'll get you but please don't do anything

-Right

-Ok at the parking lot at the front yard

-Fine we'll be there in five

-Ok –Abby said – who was it and what did he said

-It was Hoagie… he said he fell down B stairs

-B stairs? What's that?

-I don't know but we'll figure out

-And how is he?

-He's fine now lets go Maurice you coming?

-Huh …… no I'll wait for you here I need to talk with the guys they send me a SMS (text message) saying that they saw Bone-crusher near the school

-Fine Abby lets go

-Yes sir.

**School**

**Wally**

'Oh man I hate myself, I am sure she'll dump me, God I hate this, I tried my best' Wally was walking the long way back to Detention

'I just had no better choice, I mean I could have died for her, but I can't make her get hurt … well more than she already was ………… I know I scared her by graving her arm so rudely, but I had to pretend I was the same old bully, ……………………… She is so gonna dump me' Wally sat down a few feet before turning to Detention Room

**Kuki**

Kuki was walking out of the nursery and heading back to detention room she only wanted the clock to mark 3 o'clock but it was just stock by 12:00 ' God' she thought ' I know I have to dump Wally, I can't forgive him look at this he punched my forehead and left a green violet mark on it, I'll have to cover it with my hair, and look at this, he grabbed my arm in such a rough way, I'm sure it's marked too, and he didn't fought against Bone-crusher, I mean he did fought against Gun, but I could have as well get rid of him, I mean I was caught by surprise, but I could have beat him I know' Kuki stood there she was at the very same spot as Wally and he was………………… Crying?

**Hoagie**

'I was never so happy to see the red convertible of Maurice, I know he lend it to Abby, for them to pick me up, the nurse ordered me to go home and rest, she dismissed my detention still I don't know why Nigel and Abby were released I know Mr. Freaking-head is up to something I just don't know what'

Hoagie walked out the building not looking back, he sat down o the back seat, Abby was driving and Nigel was staring out the window.

**Classroom**

-Hey Butch we finally got them to be alone, so is now the best part of the plan coming? – A very exited Crazy asked

-Yeah sure now please wake that moron, he is always sleeping during job hours – answered peacefully Butch

-Yo Chopper …………… Chopper……………… hey sleeping beauty wakes up now

- I'm awake what is it Claire?

-…-

- Oh crud it slipped out didn't it?

-Yeah now Chopper, would you please take care the first plan of the plan?

-Huh… what plan? ... Oh that plan – said Chopper a little sleepy

-Crazy Chopper stop that love scene

-WHAT LOVE SCENE- they said simultaneously

-Have you look down to each other?

Crazy's face was really close to Chopper's face, and with the angle Butch was watching they seem to kiss each other while talking. They stood up and pushed each other away.

-He is about o arrive –said Butch

- Who? Matador? –Asked Crazy

- No Henry

-Who's that?

- The one that brought Matador and that girly girl here

- …… -

-The safety patrol of the halls guy!

-Ohhhhh

-And what will he e here for? - Asked Chopper

- Have you two forgot the plan already?

-Yeah we have.

-Wait I haven't – said Crazy - I have to take info about Wallabee's soft point, witch is Kuki and how did she make him get so soft and tender

- And I had to get Hoagie chopped and make him tell us you know why he is Wallabee's best friend and what kind of tech he made him how it works and stuff, and then kick the hell out of him for him to be dismissed and couldn't help Wallabee – said Chopper

-Yes, now Henry is coming because he sent also Abigail and Nigel, they were dismissed 'cause I told Mr. Freaking-head they didn't deserve the whole detention thing so that's why they were here only one hour.

**(A/N: I know they got out like really quickly and stuff but they will keep participating on the story in the next chapter you'll know what I mean)**

-Well then what's phase 3 of the plan? – Asked Crazy

-Simple we have to: 1 kill Henry 2 get Kuki spill the beans, now that she's angry at him she'll tell us what's the way of making me Butch the heir of Bone-crusher 3 make Wally leave town so I can rule safely this school.

-But what if they reconciliate? And what does Henry has to do with this? – Asked a confused Chopper

-Henry is by my command and no one ever mess up with my orders. – Said Butch confidently

-Ok – said Chopper and Crazy simultaneously

_Yay! I finally finish this chapter and I know you are saying why the hell they aren't looking for a way to help Kuki and Wally, they just left happily leaving them with the bullies, and I have to say Bone-crusher is gonna appear latter on the story I just need some time to figure out something, so do you want anything to happen in the story? Just some random things? Ok you've said it._

_Oh btw I apologize 4 any spelling/grammar mistakes, my corrector isn't working._

_-Inner me- there you go again talking to yourself_

_-Me – Shut it_

_- And you are already finishing that NEW pot of ice cream_

_- Yeah so?_

_- Nothing you're just mad_

_-Mad? What do you mean?_

_-Nothing'_

_¬¬ Yeah sure we'll talk about this later_

_Numbeh 013 says good-bye to you._


	10. 1 dead and 3 new allies

_Hi! Every one!! Well this is I Numbeh 013 and I have to tell you that I had an awful week, yeah I did! Why you ask? Well I had my Exams like a lot of projects and a lot of essays and study groups just suck, we end up chatting and going blank on the exams, so how would I know what to answer? Any way it's finally Friday and exams are finally over, so here I leave you Chapter 10_

_My pot of Chocolate ice cream went over so I didn't had that hyper I had last week sooooooooooo I will pay more attention to details, that reminds me that I didn't describe the forehead band that Wally must use to free Kuki of Bone-crusher grip. _

_Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters, however I do own Chopper, Crazy, Butch, Bone-crusher, Gun and the plot._

_Cyrix: Hey please update I love your story of Ahh! I'm on my crush body! And thanks 4 ur support!_

_Thanks to my readers, you encourage me to keep writing this not so short fic._

_Last Chapter_

_**Wally:** 'She is so gonna dump me' Wally sat down a few feet before turning to Detention Room_

_**Kuki:** Kuki stood there she was at the very same spot as Wally and he was………………… Crying? _

_**Hoagie: **Hoagie walked out the building not looking back, he sat down o the back seat, Abby was driving and Nigel was staring out the window._

_**Classroom: **Well then what's phase 3 of the plan? – Asked Crazy_

_-Simple we have to: 1 kill Henry 2 get Kuki spill the beans, now that she's angry at him she'll tell us what's the way of making me Butch the heir of Bone-crusher 3 make Wally leave town so I can rule safely this school._

_Now that I think it a load of stuff happened on last chapter well I will leave Kuki and Wally out of this chapter and it will happen only in classroom and Tree house, so Kuki and Wally will be frozen on time this chapter will be in the time lapse of 20 minutes, so it will not be like huge I just remembered that I didn't describe the band Wally uses on his forehead so it's black and it has written N'1 Bully a.k.a Matador a.ka. #4_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Classroom** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry entered the classroom opening fiercely the door, and then he slammed it behind himself.

-Hey Henry could you please be louder? – Said Crazy sarcastically

-Uh, sorry Crazy, I guess that I'm here to become a bully right?

-You're wrong Henry – said Chopper standing up and sizing himself with Henry

Henry was a short guy, he was about 4 feet tall, he had dark brown hair and gray eyes, his skin was light brown (he was a Caribbean) Henry Harrison Ford V, (A/N: XD I just realized that!) he had short and messy hair, hw wore blue straight regular jeans, black shoes, white T-shirt and on top of it a red shirt unbuttoned, he had his hallway patrol officer band it was orange.

-What? I did everything you asked me for, get Wally and Kuki to detention, follow them, make sure Gun was killed by Wally or Bone-crusher, by the way he was beaten and that he disobeyed bone-crusher I'm surprised they didn't kill him right then and there… I did nothing wrong, did I?

-Yeah, you brought Abigail and Nigel, you know they are the top students, and that they suspect everything, is as if they were once part of KND – said Butch – I am the head here so I'll speak and you'll shut

-They were...

-Shut up – said Chopper he was using all his tallness to intimidate Henry and had a look on his face like if he was about lose control on his body and at any moment punch Henry

-Chopper, you'll be able to do your stuff after he speaks what must be spoken

-Right boss I'll get over that corner if you need me

Crazy was standing outside the door; she knew that Wally and Kuki must have been arguing so if any of them came near she would send him/her away

-So Henry, tell me, did they fought?

-Yeah they did it was awesome!!

-Just answer what you are told!

-Sorry

-What happened?

-Well. Wally hid Kuki over the bushes, and then started to talk with Bone-crusher……………………, (several minutes after that) and then he left with Gun unconscious and Wally carried Kuki to the infirmary.

-Now tell me what happened to Hoagie and the gang?

-Well Hoagie said that he fell down the stairs but they didn't seem to believe it.

-Was Maurice with them?

-No

-Fine Chopper do your job.

Chopper stood and neared Henry with an evil look and evil grin, he was walking like a drunk, (If you ever saw Death Note, like L) his hands, were turning to fists and when he came close enough he glared at Henry, and hit him hard on the back of the head. Henry fell down to his knees and started begging for his life.

-Oh come on! You wanna be a bully and you beg at the first punch? come on you are lamer than Gun! – Said Chopper who was enjoying him-self for the first time that day

-Please why are you punching me?

- INICIATION!

-What?

-Every bully wannabe must fight me and win me

-Why?

-That's the way it is so stop babbling and fight!

Henry stood up and took the fighter stance he was gonna fight with the best fighter on the fight team (A/N: I do not know how are they called I guess It's wrestling…) and he was the slowest guy in school, he had never fought against anyone less bullies, and here he was on a one on one, so he had a big trouble now, that's why he was on safety patrol, there he could be feared by just stand, but he was also hated by everyone and he was called pet boy so this was the only way to get rid of those nicknames and harsh feelings.

Henry started fighting the way he knew how to fight, he closed his eyes and started punching the air (like when your big brother tooks you from your forehead and you keep trying to punch him some way that of course you can't because of the length of your arms) that was exactly what Chopper was doing as he laughed and started tearing for the laughter Chopper then stopped laughing and said "Hasta la vista, kid" he took Henry by the neck and threw Henry to the wall, Henry slammed against the wall falling death, he had parted his skull and he never bleed, Chopper took Henry's corpse and threw it down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Tree house **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoagie Abby and Nigel had arrived to the tree house, hey saw that Maurice had bee waiting for them and that they had guests, they were 3 girls, a well known blond girl, a red head, and an albino girl.

Hi there, Number 1 – said the blond girl, she was wearing a blue jeans overall, red T-shirt (below the overall) and a gray cap. – Remember me?

Nigel stood there speechless

-Yeah it's me Rachel, a.k.a. 362, global commander, as I'm a chief like for these girls over here

-Hey there- said the red head, she was wearing a green sweater and yellow pants and some brown training boots, style boot camp boots – I'm Fanny, a.k.a. 86, I'm the fighter of this team and I will not support you to disobey my orders! Got it soldiers?

-Yeah? - Said Hoagie

-What's up – said the albino girl – you might be wondering who I am – she was wearing black baggy jeans, some blue and white big sneakers, a long sleeved white T-shirt and on top of it a jersey with number 013 printed on it, she has wearing some matrix type sun glasses, she had white shoulder length hair, and reddish eyes –I'm from sector Y and I got here 'cause I'm the best spy on the world, I'm also known as Numbeh 013, and I'm addicted to sugar basically, if you don't get on my way I won't get on yours, if you do get on my way I'll make you suffer really bad. I'm gonna go to sleep, make your plan and explain it to me later I don't wanna be here while you talk the details, so I'll just do my job and get off got it? Oh btw I want you all to call me Numbeh 013 I hate my name so I wont tell it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know it's really short but I have to clear my mind and write a real hard chapter, where Hoagie Nigel Abby and Maurice will make the plan to save Kuki and Wally, and the other chapter where Wally and Kuki talk about what happened on chapter 9. So let's see, I've already killed Henry, so I'll kill someone else, it's a bully that is not a bully and it's not Wally, and Maurice has the support of 3 girls you know 2 of them the other one is my creation and she is based on me, so what do you think of this at the time? Who will die? How will Maurice and the other's save Kuki and Wally? What's behind the plans of the bullies?_


	11. Maurice's plan

_Hi! Every one!! Here is numbeh 013 a friend of mine (not saying names) has canceled our meeting I mean she is like mean, we haven't seen each other in about 3 months actually I last saw her January the 6th and we were gonna meet to talk about girl stuff, anyway I wrote this short chapter after she called me to cancel our plans._

_Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters, however I do own Chopper, Crazy, Butch, Bone-crusher, Gun and the plot._

_Last Chapter_

_Chopper killed Henry and dumped his corpse down the stairs_

_Three new members will help 1, 2, 5 and Maurice to save 3 n 4_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Tree house **

-Well I need to know the exact location of detention room, remember I'm not from this country, and I don't know how schools are in here, on my country detention room is the playground standing still by the sun, so I need the blue prints – said a really bored number 013 – I'll keep eating chocolate ice cream I bought right before I came in here.

- She is a weird gal – said Hoagie looking at Number 013 – she keeps eating candy and she is really skinny, any way, Maurice, please tell me what to do I mean what's the plan?

-Easy, we will split in pairs, Nigel and Rachel, you and Fanny, and Abigail and me, 013 will be in the ducts of air, and will find out what Bone-crusher will do, what Butch is planning, and why Chopper and Crazy follow him despite they could kill him and well take his place on the leadership of bullies now that Bone-crusher needs a heir, she will also investigate why they need Wally and Kuki, majorly Kuki, we all know Wally was the best bully until he resigned, but Kuki, despite she is a big bait for getting Wally has nothing to do. Now Abby and me will stay here and we will stay in touch with all of you, and will recollect information about Henry, that kept making you late to class and getting you to detention, I mean that's odd, now Hoagie and Fanny you two must not go near school, not with you on that conditions Hoagie, you two will go search for Gun and Bone-crusher, they talked to Butch and Wally, they must have something to do with this, and Nigel and Rachel you will go to the school after 013 comes back, and you will take Kuki back, only Kuki, she can't be there, Wally we can't take him out, he must end this bully thing as a bully, that might crash his relationship with Kuki, so when you come back the girls will talk her out of it, got it?

-Fine – they all said except Number 013, who was sleeping having her ice cream finished and her candies eaten.

-NUMBER 013!!!! – WAKE RIGHT NOW!!! – Said a really angry Fanny (_A/N: I'm still calling KND by they real names, I will call 013 like 013 'cause as she said she hates her name, and I can't figure out a good name for her, any suggestions are welcome_) – YOU NEED TO WORK WITH THOSE BLUEPRINTS

-Huh?? Who are you??? – Asked a very confused #013 – why are you screaming? How do you know who am I? And where am I?

-#013 here have this candy – said Maurice slapping his head with his hand – I knew this girl was having short lapse memory problems, and that all is solved with candy, now I know why she must eat candy all day.

The other former KND operatives were really confused by #013's attitude, but after she had her candy she woke completely and said – WOAH what a headache, now I remember, so let me see that blue prints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Wally**

What the hell was I thinking?' he thought 'I ……… I can't be crying… well if she wants to dump me fine by me… I'll protect her no matter what, it doesn't matter that she breaks my heart by me keeping my promise that's fine, I'll get some one else who doesn't care, still I won't love anyone but her' just then he stood up and started walking to the classroom he had been there crying over Kuki about 40 minutes, she must have already got to the classroom so he took a little detour to the bathrooms and he washed his face. It was 12:15 al ready 4 more hours to go, he must think on a way to get these things well done.

_(A/N: I know the time lapses are a bit weird but I was checking last chapters and last time I set was 10:15 so considering all this happening this time is just fine) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Kuki**

'Is that Wally crying? I never saw him cry, well except for that time when he thought I was in love of Bradley who was actually my dog who ran away' _(A/N: remember that their memories changed a bit at decommissioning) _'it can't be the Wally I know never cries, he has become softer but he'll never show weakness, he'll protect me 'cause I'm his girlfriend, well I was his girlfriend, I'll talk to him and tell him we are over as soon as we get of detention and I'm not angry at him, I know that everyone will be thinking that I'm not thinking right and that I'm out of my mind, cause he went through all this to save me, but I don't need to be saved every day and every time, I figured out what Crazy was trying to do just before I made a big mistake, and I know you'll say hey he got all the punching and wounds for protecting you all, and then he faced that Gun guy, he was really weak, and he faced Bone-crusher by not hitting me, but he was really mean when he grabbed my arm, he had never treated me like that, not ever, I know he risked his own life to save me from Bone-crusher, but he broke his word, ad a man that has o word has noting! I can't have second thoughts about this one, I really need to talk to Abby, but I forgot my cell phone at home, and I can't take Wally's cause it's Wally's and I'm mad at him.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Crazy**

'God I want to kill Butch, he is such a jerk, why don't he realize that if we disobey Bone-crusher we'll die? Well I know Chopper will be on my side if I talk to him but I must wait 'till he dumps Henry, I know he will get the piece of info we need, that where Wally breaks his promise to Kuki, and stuff, then I'll get my part back and as she has no cell I'll make her take the decision of dumping Wally, so he will never leave the bullies again and Butch will have to wait one more year, yeah believe it or not Butch, is desperate for having the heir title, but the bands of the heirs are personalized, so he won't be the heir of Bone-crusher, still, I know that he will talk Kuki not to dump Wally, so he can extortion Wally and maybe he wants to govern school by forcing Wally telling him he will kill Kuki if he doesn't do what he wants him to do'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Chopper**

'Henry has died, I have to talk to Butch this isn't funny anymore, I don't wanna go to jail, and I want to be a good bully that never kills, I guess I killed Henry accidentally, I mean his head didn't broke, but his skull resounded like awfully, and he became unconscious and pale and cold and heavy, he is dead because of me, I didn't control my self, I was just bored, anyway I'll keep being my self, shy, silent, bully, and Chopper, I'll chop anyone but I wont kill again I swear.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Butch**

'I hope Bone-crusher doesn't realize what I'm doing, he would kill me if he finds out that I'm gonna kill every bully in this school, and that I'll also kill my parents, which are rules of us bullies, never kill another bully, never kill on purpose another kid as they are our source of money and food, and never ever kill parents as they are the only ones that can get you out of jail'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok I know another short chapter well I guess this is the better I could do, I am really tired I didn't slept the nap, well, what ever this chapter only answered one question I left back in chapter 10 and I am proud of myself, Maurice plan is covering everything in the story so I hope I can make them solve this weird Detention, I must apologize for the big paragraphs, I'll ask once more who will die in chapter 13, you have 3 options, Butch, Chopper or Crazy, no more. Oh chapter 12 is already written, but I'm really lazy and I will not type it down this week, maybe next week but you had 2 short chapters on one weekend you should be happy :D_


	12. Discovery

_Hi numbeh 013 is back, and with a chapter full of craziness and stuff. My birthday is this 13th and its Tuesday, (it's bad luck on my country) so I'll not update for a month or so, but as reward you'll have long chapter._

_Cyrix: Thanks 4 your reviews! You are great and you are the only one reviewing constantly TT.TT well I'm happy that it's at least read, and I'll update this chapter today Sunday instead of Tuesday, just because you have me your support so to you._

_Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters, however I do own Chopper, Crazy, Butch, Bone-crusher, Gun, Henry, Numbeh 013, and the plot._

_Last Chapter_

_-Well I need to know the exact location of detention room –said #013_

_Wally, Kuki, Butch, Chopper, Crazy were thinking about everything that just happened and what they did._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teens were thinking on the plan, Hoagie took out the blueprints and showed them to #013, she was absent minded while Hoagie was talking about security cameras, and security heat sensors, Abby was looking on the files of school and police department any irregularities of the behavior of Butch, Chopper and Crazy, Maurice was talking to Rachael about how to get Kuki back, Nigel was walking hysterically from one side to the other of the tree house, Fanny was looking for information of Bone-crusher and Gun like where they hid, what were they doing and what was the plan.

-I'M GOING OUT OF HERE! – Yelled #013 – I'M READY!!! LET'S GET GOING!!!

-God she has a lot of energy – said Nigel – come on Rachel, we must give her a lift to school

The three teens (Nigel, Rachel and #013) went down the street and Nigel and Rachel got in the car, but #013 ran down the street looking 4 the school.

When #013 get there, she started observing every corner until she found a vent, in which she entered and started crawling to the Detention room, she was humming while bugging the school, first Mr. Freaking-head office, he was snoring deeply, then bathrooms the hallway and finally the Detention room, she got out of school and run up to the tree house again, she was hyper so no one bothered her, she connected her bugs to a computer and then divided the images in 2 screens subdivided in 4 so she could easily watch and hear everything going on there. Nigel and Rachel parked near school and were observing the movements on the street, any suspicion activities would be informed, they must be sure Bone-crusher didn't came back.

Meanwhile Hoagie and Fanny were looking for Bone-crusher and Gun, they had discovered that Gun was dead, he was dead by Wally's punch, (that was seen on the video tape of the parking lot) he died after they were gone, but it was just clear that Wally had killed him accidentally and in defense of Kuki. So Hoagie and Fanny were looking what Bone-crusher was dong to Gun's corpse, they were on a near forest and Bone-crusher had buried Gun; Abby and Maurice were coordinating and modifying the plan where pertinent and #013 was staring at the screens and recording everything that was told on the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Wally's POV**

I was entering Detention room, Kuki had arrived there a while before, and was talking to Crazy, Chopper was staring blankly at space, and Butch was fast asleep, Wally went near the girls and sat down he hid his face on his arms and started listening what the girls were talking about.

-… It's just not fair, I mean he broke his promise but you don't have to break up with him just because of that. – Said Crazy

- I know, but I can't break my promise, I swore that if he broke his promise no matter what we would split up.

-Girl you are crazier than me, he saved your life from Bone-crusher, imagine that he didn't break his promise, I certainly doubt that you would be happy, cause Bone-crusher would have broke your neck and you would be quadriplegic, not been able to move a bit neck down, and then you would be angry at him for not saving you.

- I doubt that …-

I could not hear more of that, Crazy was right I could have keep my word but then Bone-crusher would have killed her and then I would have killed myself, I can't live with out her, I had loved her since we met 14 years ago when we were 3 and we were at kinder garden, of course I'll never admit that, I'll admit that it was until second grade, when we were 7, I'll never be ale to love any one else, if she dumps me I swear I'll be the meanest bully ever, and I'll also swear that if I see her happy with another boy I'll kill him if he dares to hurt her, probably that's the best, if she dumps me I'll be her body guard and the day she marries someone else, I'll be happy for her, but I'll not go. Well maybe I'm thinking much into the future, well what ever happens here I'm ready.

-Wallabe, I need to talk to you – I heard a sweet voice call me I looked up and there she was, my beautiful Kuki, with red eyes and those awful bruises on her face and arm, that's why she hates me, I hope she doesn't get sick from that punch on her head, ups I'm not answering.

- Right, you want to talk with me right here?

-Yeah… unless… youdon'twantso… causeifyoudon'twannatalktome… I'llunderstanditandI'llleaveyoualone – she said that so fast I didn't got it.

-Kuki, please don't talk so fast I don't get what you said

-If you don't want to talk to me I'll understand it and I'll leave you alone – she said softly

-I love you I'll hear what you have to say and I'll speak what ever you want me to speak

-Ok…well… I saw you crying before I entered the room, - I saw Crazy she was staring at us, like if we were a movie – and then you entered the boy's room, I've never saw you cry… Why were you crying?

-Oh… - I kept quiet I couldn't answer that

-If you are gonna be mute I'll leave – she started to turn away, so I took her hand and turned her around.

-I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but well I has crying 'cause I thought that you would dump me, and I was crying 'cause I didn't saw a better exit out of that, I was crying because I hurt you and I was crying 'cause I knew you were going to be right being mad at me, I broke my promise, I hurt you.

She opened her eyes and I knew she was gonna cry once more, and that I didn't made any progress and she would consider dumping me.

-Fine Wallabe, -I hate she calls me that, and I hate calling her Kuki, but she forbid me to call her Kooks – why are you still using that band?

-This will give me some more time to think things and I will be able to take you out of school before something bad happens to you, I'll be able to protect you from this guys over here, and from Bone-crusher, you know, when a bully receives this band that is personalized and it's part of another band, I can go anywhere and keep you safe, and if a bully has a girlfriend no bully can touch her, it doesn't matter is he is the lamest bully or the top one, I can as the top #1 bully be a passive bully, I mean not hurt or blackmail anyone, so I can keep my promise, but I am not keeping it because of me using the bully tag.

-You mean that you are acceding these terms just to save me?

-Yeah basically.

-Ok then, I have one more question to you, why the hell you grabbed my arm so hard?

-Because, I was nervous and I didn't measured my strength and I'm really sorry.

-…-

She stood silent and I was silent to, I was looking directly in her eyes, for she to notice that I have regretted putting her in this mess, and I also regretted hurting her and her feelings.

-MATADOR! – Butch yelled I was really sick of him, well at least I could ignore him now that I had the band, I went there, I couldn't stare at her eyes, she was mistrusting me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Kuki's POV **

I had no idea of what to say, he had given me the reasons of his behavior but he also gave me reasons to dump him, he looked directly at my eyes as saying 'I'm really sorry' but I couldn't read him as I wanted to, he had take a decision and I must know it, what if he decided that I must dump him? What will he do now? I can't read his plans, if he plan to keep going with me or what if he decided that he'll be the one dumping me, if it's the second one, I'll suffer a lot, if we are splitting, I must end it before he does, but Crazy is right he had no option, and Wally is right to, he must have find another way out. He didn't looked back at me when he walked towards Butch.

I sat by crazy, maybe if I tell her what happened to Wally, and why he became so soft, she will understand and she'll help me out of this one, she is a girl after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**No one's POV**

Kuki sat by Crazy and they both looked at Wally and Butch, they were arguing again, Chopper was asleep, so Kuki started talking to Crazy

-Crazy, I know you wanted to know what I did to make Wally soft and tender.

-Are you gonna tell me?

-Yeah, but under one condition

-What's it?

-You must not use it against him or me

-I swear that I Claire Crazy Miranda, yeah I know Miranda is not actually a last name, but it's my last name, will not use what you tell me about Wally against him, nor you.

-Well before lunch time you asked me what he saw on me

-Yeah I remember that it happened a few hours ago

-Well I don't know what he saw on me, so when you asked me then I just cracked by insecurity, he could have dump me any time, well I know that he loves me for who I am, and he became soft when he saw that when he started bullying I went away, when he saw that when he was nice I was there with him, and when he saw that he could have gotten Joey killed once he was bullying him and he ran away, fortunately I was there so I caught him before he crossed a street and got hit by a truck. He became tender when we started dating, but I think that he only let that out, 'cause, when I was sad and we were really little, like about 5 he always made me happy, and that's when I fell for him, I know now that he fell for me when we were at kinder and he grew to love me, we were 4 then, any way, he would do anything to protect me, even if it meant to die, he loves me so much, I know that he would never let me die, and that he will be happy if I'm happy. - Kuki stopped talking suddenly realizing what she had just said ' I know what to do, I know now why he did that for, oh my poor Wally, I have to talk to you' she had her eyes closed when talking so she opened them and saw that Wally was frowning and had that 'I'm the best bully here and I'm proud of it' look Kuki smiled and walk towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Crazy's POV**

'That girl is just perfect for him, they are the exact opposites, but they get along really well'- I was thinking 'if it wasn't for Butch plan they wouldn't have split up I really hope they don't break, but by the look on Wally's face he has just assumed they have, and Kuki let him think that, with her 'I'm so idiot to see through this mess, and I'm so dumb to care about Wally, my world is perfect and he should be perfect, but he was not perfect so he must go away of my perfect life' she can't be dumber, well I'm not being a bully any more, I'll resign to this group of bullies, there are others, I can't quit the way Wally quit so I'll go and talk to Chopper, he'll know why I'm quitting and he'll probably join me.'

I stood up and saw that Wally was absent minded and Kuki was two steps away from him also absent minded, they haven't talk yet, well as a girl I hope they recon ciliate but as a bully I hope they split, Wally will be a great bully, he will change rules and stuff.

I walked towards Chopper and we started chatting.

-Hey Chopper

-Hi, Crazy, what's up?

-Not much, I guess those to will not talk today and if they do they'll split.

-Well that was part of the plan you know?

. Yeah but I ……… I want to get out of this

-What? You can't it's really dangerous.

-I don't care, we must stop this craziness Butch could get us killed and I don't want us to die

-Me neither

-Well let's quit this group, Butch can die if he wants to

-Ok, huh, I guess you're right we must fix this mess

Suddenly I heard steps nearing, Butch was still looking out the window, Wally was sitting on a corner looking at his feet and Kuki was by the door sitting and staring blankly at Wally. It seemed that they hadn't talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Kuki's POV**

The door swung open it was no one else than old Mr. Freaking head, he looked at the bullies and Wally.

'What does he want' I though 'we have been here every one on his/her own business'

"Mr. Foster, Mr. Martinez, Mr. Beatles, Miss. Miranda, come here right now!" – he said coldly but angrily

They all stood up and went there, when Wally passed by me he dropped a note, he looked at me and mouthed: "I'll be ok, don't worry"

I was there sitting by myself and I looked by the keyhole of the door, trying to see if they were going to talk about something, luckily for me Mr. Freaking head was there staring at them saying no word, I was beginning to feel that something was wrong, and my suspicions were true.

-Now who of you four lame and crappy beings will explain me what happened to Henry?

-What do you mean? – Said Wally a little scared

-Don't play dumb Mr. Beatles, you 4 know what I mean, he is dead – said that old frat I hate him he is always bugging Wally and sometimes he is bugging me – come over here.

They left the hallways, and headed to the stairs, I know that we can prove we are innocent with the videos of school hallways, stairs, and parking lot, he said Henry, he is the patrol guy that sent us here, I wonder what could have happened to him.

Some minutes passed and I was still alone, the door opened once more … but it wasn't Wally, it was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Wally's POV**

"Mr. Foster, Mr. Martinez, Mr. Beatles, Miss. Miranda, come here right now!" – said Mr. Freaking head angrily, I stood up, and started walking towards the door, where Kuki was, I dropped a note and told her 'I'll be fine' we got out and Mr. Freaking head stared at us for what seemed hours.

-Now who of you four lame and crappy beings will explain me what happened to Henry?

-What do you mean? – I said

-Don't play dumb Mr. Beatles, you 4 know what I mean, he is dead – said Mr. Freaking head – come over here

We went near the cafeteria and I saw Henry lying there he was dead, apparently he had fall by the stairs, but there was nothing to do up there, and we plus Kuki were the only ones in school and we have the security tapes to prove it.

We neared Henry and Mr. Freaking head asked us to take him to the infirmary, he was really heavy, when we arrived, the nurse was waiting with a reviver thingy, we put him in bed and stayed there helping the nurse, Chopper was really pale as the nurse was healing Henry, she put a heart monitor on him and he was almost flat line it was like this:

/\

/\/ \/\

Henry was alive, and Chopper seemed relived. I hope we knew what happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well that's all I can give you for now, my brain is stuck with some problems right now, so I'll see you next week! I've noticed that I update Friday Saturday Sunday and Monday majorly, well as exams are over and my birthday is coming closer and closer I guess I'll update this story by April, I know I'm might see mean, but I'll be on parties every weekend now and I'll have no writing time. Chapter 13 is almost complete on my writer's pad that I carry everywhere. _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR #013 a.k.a. YUNY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!_

_March 13 is my birthday; it's on Tuesday so it means bad luck on my country. But not to me uh huh I'm a lucky girl and I'll be lucky ≤:)_


	13. The Note

_Hi numbeh 013 is back, and with a chapter full of craziness and stuff. My birthday is this 13th and its Tuesday, (it's bad luck on my country) so I'll not update for a month or so, but as reward you'll have long chapter._

_Cyrix: Thanks 4 your reviews! You are great and you are the only one reviewing constantly TT.TT well I'm happy that it's at least read, and I'll update this chapter today Sunday instead of Tuesday, just because you have me your support so to you._

_Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door or any of their characters, however I do own Chopper, Crazy, Butch, Mr. Freaking-head, Bone-crusher, Gun, Henry (dead), Numbeh 013, and the plot._

_Last Chapter_

_#013 was staring at the screens and recording everything that was told on the school._

_Crazy POV  
I'll resign to this group of bullies, there are others, I can't quit the way Wally quit so I'll go and talk to Chopper, he'll know why I'm quitting and he'll probably join me.'_

_Kuki POV  
They left the hallways, and headed to the stairs, I know that we can prove we are innocent with the videos of school hallways, stairs, and parking lot, he said Henry, he is the patrol guy that sent us here, I wonder what could have happened to him. Suddenly the door flew open I looked up to se if it was Wally, but it wasn't it was……_

_Wally POV_

_We neared Henry and Mr. Freaking head asked us to take him to the infirmary, he was really heavy, when we arrived, the nurse was waiting with a reviver thingy, we put him in bed and stayed there helping the nurse, Chopper was really pale as the nurse was healing Henry, she put a heart monitor on him and he was almost flat line._

_Henry was alive, and Chopper seemed relived. I hope we knew what happened to him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kuki's POV**

I was staring at the note Wally had dropped; I have not opened it yet, the door flew open but it wasn't Wally, it was……………… Mr. Freaking head?

-Miss Sanban, you can leave now, no I correct my self you must leave now. –He said coldly – now please go it's for your own safety.

I wasn't taking any chances and I didn't want to stay in school it's Saturday after all, so I ran across school and found that Nigel and Rachel were waiting for me.

-What are you doing here? – I asked Rachel and looked at Nigel too directing my question to both

-Climb up, we'll explain you in the way – answered Rachel

-The way where? – I asked softly

-To the tree house – said Nigel

-See Kuki, Maurice got worried after Hoagie called to pick him up, as he had "fallen from stairs" – explained Rachel while Nigel was driving the red convertible – Maurice sent Abby and Nigel, to school for picking him up, and he called me and asked me to go to sector's …the tree house with my top two ……... friends that are Fanny, you know her, and Yuny, it's pronounced June-e, oh don't call her that she'll kill me she likes to be called #013, any way he has planned a way to take you out of school, he says that #4 is capable to take things in control himself now that you are safe.

-What do you mean that now that I'm safe?

-Yeah he can't think when you are in danger or in the same room actually.

-Therefore, he did what he did because of not thinking.

-What did he do?

-Huh…nothing, never mind.

-You sure?

-Positive.

We kept silent all the way back, I was still staring at Wally's note, still unfolding it, I was just about to open it when

-Hey girl, you ok?

-Abby, course I'm fine why you ask?

-Cause you been there sitting 5 minutes since you arrived. Need some girl-to-girl talk?

-I guess

-Fine I'll see ya in my room in 5

-Ok

-I walked slowly towards Abby's room, it still has that **5** on the door, I stood there still looking at Wally's note, still unopened I guess I'll be able to open it when I' with the girls, I know there they'll be, Fanny, Rachel, Abby and that weird girl Yuny or #013, I guess they'll give me the push I need to open this.

I knocked the door, and Abby opened she was alone and I thanked it, she was looking at me as if I had a mark on my face, I walked in and stroke my arm, it really hurt's and I remembered that I had that awful bruise on my forehead and on my arm.

-Kuki, you feel right? – She asked

-Yeah I'm ok

-Well girl talk what happened to you.

-Well – I started – after you leave – I told her what had happened, and how Wally had punched me and then almost killed Gun for having hit me, and then I said about the note.

-Anyway – I said – he walked past me and dropped this note and mouthed I'll be ok

-Have you read it yet?

-No

-And? What are you waiting?

-I'm so unsure of what it might say, what if he says that we're over, or that he'll kill them all, or that he will become a bully and let me go, or..

-Hey girl stop it you are jumping to conclusions that have no sense, come on why would Wally dump you.

-'Cause I have been a bitch since he hurt me?

-No that can't be Wally loves you and you have fought loads of times because he hurts you while playing

-But we were not playing this time, he was trying to save me and I …… all I did was yell at him and make him feel miserable and I made him cry.

-Wally cried?

-Yeah

-No kidding'?

-I swear I saw him with my own eyes

-Ok, well the only way we will know is if you open that note.

I started unfolding the paper note and as I finished I scanned the note, it was a drawing, it was me and him holding hands and there was a ripen heart on the back, then it said something it was just some scrambled letters, Wally was not that bright at spelling, but this was to much. I took out another sheet of paper and started writing the same message, I knew Abby was looking at me weirdly she said she had something to do so I ran out of her room and headed towards mine.

I sat down on my bed and wrote the message, he hadn't capitalize letters so I knew it was a secret message, it said this:

dearku kiik nowi have bee nan idi otan damoro nbuti cou ldn'tfind ano therway outoft hisso iknow yo uare seri ouslyconsi deringdum pingme butplease thi nkof ita gain ilov ey ouso mu chi cou ldnot liv ewit hout yo uso iwill lea veyou fory ouro wnsa fetyi donot wantany thin gto happ ento myfav oritecookie ikn owy ouw illtake t herig ht dec isio niwil ltalk toyo uto daya fterde ten tion,pl eas efo llowmr freak inghea ddire ctio nshe ison mysid eple asei ambrea king alo tof bu lliesrul esb ymak ingthis butyou des erveit ple ase lea vea whiterib bonon yo urwin dowif youare notlea ve ared rib bonthe niwi llkno wwh atto doaf terdete nti on isov erfo rme.

It took me like a load of time to discover the message Wally was leaving me, and I understood why he had said "I'll be fine" oh Wally poor little Wally, I know I'm being like really stupid of thinking to much things, so I took the unscrambled note and ran to Abby's

-Abby

-What is it Kuki?

- I know what the note says

-Yeah a bunch of carp, Wally must learn how to write

-No Abby he was keeping the note a secret and if I opened it on the classroom when bullies were there and some one took it of my hands it could be ununderstandable!

-Ununderstandable? Girl you must stop being with Wally, his stupidity is contagious.

-Abby! Wally is not stupid! He…

-He is the dumbest boy on earth – she cut in

-I can't believe you! Abby, he ha sent the note with wrong spacing on purpose

-He couldn't have think of that with that much stress on his head

-HE DID ABBY! – I screamed I was loosing my patience

-Ok girl so what does the note says? Jesus you are scary when you are mad.

-Fine here it is this is what it is supposed to say – I said handing her the translated note:

Dear Kuki I know i have been an idiot and a moron but i couldn't find another way out of this, so I know you are seriously considering dumping me but please think of it again i love you so much I could not live without you so I will leave you for your own safety I do not want anything to happen to my favorite cookie I know you will take the right decision I will talk to you today after detention, please follow Mr. Freaking head directions he is on my side please I am breaking a lot of bullies rules by making this but you deserve it please leave me and keep on with your life if you are dumping me leave a white ribbon on your window if you are not leave a red ribbon then I will know what to do after detention is over for me.

-And, what will you do? – Abby asked after reading the note

-I'll find my red ribbon

-So you're not leaving him?

-Of course not, we can't split like this, he's been my only boyfriend and we have lasted five years now

-Ok then go over your room and daydream about him

-Wait how is he doing?

-I don't know, ask #013

-K

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Meanwhile **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wally's POV**

We are here on the infirmary, looking over Henry, Mr. Freaking head has taken all four of us to take care of Henry, I know he'll use this opportunity to take Kuki out, I hope she discovers what the note says. Henry was taken to the hospital, school will claim he fell down the stairs, I think Chopper and Crazy are planning something Butch seems freaked out, I wonder why.

- Matador! – I heard Chopper calling me

-Huh- I answered

-I know you don't want your girlfriend to be hurt

-Yeah so?

-I'll make you a deal

A deal? What is this about?

-What kind of deal? – I asked

-We'll leave Kuki leave and you'll help us kill Butch

Right on time we were now at Detention room again and Kuki has leave.

-WHAT THE WHERE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?

-What do I know she probably went to the restroom.

Butch and Crazy were arguing about the whole thing being a big mistake. I don't really know what they are talking about, I looked out the window, and there it was again the red wagon. I knew it was Bone-crusher, and I knew I will have to go and fight him for my freedom, but I didn't know if Kuki would be worthy enough after all she was probably dumping me, and I don't want any other girl, so I have to wait until I see the ribbon she puts on her window, luckily for me her ribbons looks like flags, and her window is facing the school, so I'll just have to wait ten more minutes, she is probably talking with Abby right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crazy's POV**

Wow I knew Wally is head over heels for Kuki, but I didn't know he was willing to risk his own life for her, I know him very well, he is staring at Bone-crusher's wagon, I know he'll do.

Butch is really dead this time, he and Wally are heading over the wagon I'll stay here with Chopper, we have told Butch he is alone in this, and that it's not worthy, at least for us to keep going in this madness.

Chopper is sleeping I should probably do the same, I wonder why he is always sleeping and why he is so quiet, he is nice with me, but he is the best fighter I've known, well Wally is a great fighter too, but not as Chopper they are different kind of fighters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wally's POV**

I am arriving to the wagon Butch is one step ahead. He is really dumb, Bone-crusher will crush his neck before I arrive, no one can go and talk to Bone-crusher if he hasn't called you, of course I'm different, I'm his heir, even though I don't want to, I stopped and looked at Kuki's window, I saw someone going out her window, I guess it's her, my dear Kooks, I keep staring on that direction waiting for the ribbon to flag and tell me what to do, I wait and wait………………… it's a red ribbon, I know I'm smiling, I saw Kuki heading back to her room, she will probably sit on her bed hugging that old orange rainbow monkey, she told me once that that rainbow monkey was me.

_Flash back (still Wally's POV)_

_It was the day of the DCDTL Christmas Party_

_-Hi Wally!!! – Said a 12 year-old Kuki_

_-Hey Kooks_

_-Wanna play tea party with me?_

_-No Kuki, I hate Tea parties_

_-Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase – she said putting her sad puppy eyes, I can't -resist then I never could_

_-Ok – I agreed_

_We are now at her room, filled with stuffed animals and rainbow monkeys, and she is pouring tea to Mr. Bewatles (that's the orange rainbow monkey)_

_-Why are you carrying that dumb bear everywhere?_

_-It's not a bear silly, it's my rainbow monkey, and I carry it everywhere because… - she blushed and turned her head away from mine _

_-Because?? – I said hoping she would continue_

_She sighted – Because it is you silly_

_-Huh?_

_-Yeah I feel safe when I'm with you but you won't be with me the whole time so I choose this rainbow monkey because it wears orange like you and it reminded me of you._

_-Oh – I said _

_Later that night_

_We are dancing like every year since we were 8, we are dancing this loud music, and then they put a soft romantic song, I look at Kuki wishing that she doesn't want to dance, but she really want to dance that slow song, 'the music of the night' so we kept dancing and dancing, the song ends, I took her to the balcony, and we are here just staring at the moon, it is really romantic._

_-Kooks – I broke the silence_

_-Yeah?_

_Abby and Maurice enter the balcony and stare at us_

_-Are you gonna kiss? – Abby says_

_-Huh- Kuki and I say at the time_

_-You are under the mistletoe – she leaves with Maurice_

_Kuki blushes, and I blush too, I lean and she freaks out, time stops I lean a bit more and I feel her lips, I am kissing her, but the real surprise came after that, she is kissing me back. It's a real lover's kiss my lifelong dream has come true._

_-Will you be my girlfriend? – I ask after the kiss - if you say yes I would be the happiest man on earth and I will not have any further wishes for Christmas_

_-Of course I will._

_End of flash back_

I love her so much, she has forgiven me, so I'll risk my skin I'll talk to Bone-crusher so I'll be able to resign the being the bully of High and that I can keep protecting Kuki from them. Maybe I'll be able to work thing out, I know bone-crusher won't leave me leave the charge, so I might work something out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_TATAN!! Well I was supposed to kill someone in here, sorry you'll have to wait for next chapter, I needed to close some things before killing him (hahaha I've told you who I am not killing but I won't tell you who I'm killing) if you have read the story you'll know who I'll kill, you probably figure it out on this chapter so…._

_Well I have this big plan for OC's but one of them is not part of them, well actually two of them, but who is counting?_

_Who and how is gonna die?_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	14. Girls Talk

_Ok I'm back and update this story, I know it's coming to it's end but don't worry I'll write at least 5 more chapters, so that means it will be at least 18 chapters, _

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters; I own Butch, Chopper, Crazy, Henry, Gun, Mr.Freaking head, Numbeh 013 and the plot._

* * *

**Operation D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 14  
Girls Talk  
**

Kuki was holding, more like squishing, her orange rainbow monkey, she was walking towards #013.

-Hey #013

-Hey Kuki

-What you doing?

-I'm looking at screens over here; they are showing me the events at school

-May I watch it too?

-Sure

-And.,.. What will you do if something happens?

-It depends

-On what?

-How far it is

-…

-Never mind it was a joke we tell at my country; I'll evaluate things, and sent the pertinent help

-You mean like an ambulance?

-Yeah that now shut it and let me see

-But it's mute

-Look, I'm watching their attitude and corporal language, besides, I can read lips, so I know what they are saying

-Oh sorry

-NP

In the screens you could see the deserted halls, chopper and Crazy on detention room, each on one opposite corner, and in the parking lot Wally and Butch walking to the red wagon. Kuki was staring at the screen where she could see Wally.

Wally was still looking at the tree house, more specifically to Kuki's window, he turned to the tree where the camera was hidden and looked at it.

Kuki could feel Wally's eyes on her, like if Wally could see directly at her. She wished she hadn't talk him to cut his hair military stile, at least when he had that bowl cut, his eyes could hide, but she had told him that she wanted to see his eyes all the time, Wally's eyes showed fear but confidence, and that was hurting her soul.

Wally knew some way that Kuki was looking at him, he climbed up the tree and took the camera that was hidden, he placed it so you could see his face and upper torso.

-Kuki – Wally said hoping that she could hear him

-What is he saying? - Asked Kuki, while #013 turned on the audio of that camera

-Hold on one sec, this thing is not getting the audio

-Never mind

-You can hear him if you pull out the headphones - Numbeh 013 had the audio and the 7 of them (not Kuki) were hearing what Wally was saying

-Kuki, I know that I could die if I fight Bone-crusher – said Wally to the camera – but, I don't mind dieing 4 you, I need you to keep going without me if I die

-WHAT? – Yelled Kuki as if Wally could hear her

-I know you would have said what by now, listen to me Kooks, I know I've been a jerk, I know you've forgiven me for my latest actions, but I really want you to be happy

-I can't be happy without you!

-You can be happy without me Kooks, -the other 7 teens were looking at Kuki weirdly; they were holding a conversation without being able to hear at each other – I want you to move on, to remember me as only you know me

-What? You can't die! – Yelled Kuki

Wally had jumped down the tree after saying – Bye Kooks, guys- and placing the camera back to its original position

-Hey Kuki! Calm down – said #013 holding her by the shoulders – Hear you must chill and hope for he best to happen

Kuki put out the headphones and run to her room holding dearly her rainbow monkey and said more to her self – I don't wanna see him die! I can't survive without him! If he dies I'll die! – And she shut her door closed with a loud SLAM

All the others stopped their activities, while looking at each other, none of them could do a thing, that was beyond the plan, the only reason they were still there was obvious, all of them had someone to be with, except #013, but she was still keeping an eye on Wally. Fanny was helping Hoagie change his bandages, Abby and Maurice were preparing dinner, and Nigel and Rachael were arguing what to do and how to take him (Wally) out of school, obviously it was to late now, he was not thinking again, and he would risk his skin.

Number 013 started to stare at the screens again, Abby Rachael and Fanny, walked to Kuki's room as they had silently agreed.

Abby knocked to the door with a big **3** painted on it and covered with a curtain with the same design, she smiled at the memory of Wally working hardly to build the door and installing it by the age of 13.

-GO AWAY! I WANT TO BE ALONE! – Came as reply

-Girl, we need to talk o you – said Abby a bit worried

-I DON'T WANT TO TALK I WANT TO BE ALONE!!!! – Yelled Kuki

-KUKI! OPEN UP OR I' LL BREAK IN! –Said Fanny angrily – YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONE SUFFERING? MY BOYFRIEND WAS HITTEN TO DEATH BY 3 BULLIES!! – She said referring to Hoagie – HE IS FOR ME THE SAME WALLY IS FOR YOU

After a short pause Kuki open the door letting them enter and closing the door after they entered. They were all silent Kuki was sitting cross legged at her bed, still hugging her orange rainbow monkey, like trying to put it inside her body, she was sobbing.

-Ok that's it – said Abby suddenly – girls we came here to talk with Kuki and support her.

-Kuki – said Rachel - if you don't want me to be here, I'll leave

-That's not it – said Kuki – you know I'm thinking of Wally

-He can't get himself killed just like that – said Fanny

-Yeah I know – said Kuki now standing by her window stroking the red flag like ribbon

-Come on here; let's talk sit down and talk to Abby

-Sit down where? You can't see the floor, there are too many things in here you could get yourself lost in here – said Rachel joking

Kuki shoot a shut up glare at her

-I know you don't trust me Kuki – said Rachel

-Yeah you're right I don't trust you

-Is it because what I did to Wally when we were 10?

-What? Insulting him? Or making fun of him?

-Huh?

-GIRLS – said Abby – we are not here to talk about the past, we are here to hear Kuki, since she has been weird all day long

- Rachel I don't trust you 'cause you don't say the truth, you keep pausing and thinking words too much

-Ok then tell Abby what's wrong with you, I promise that we won't say a word till you are finished

-Ok – said Kuki - …………………. – She sighted – ok; you know that Wally and me were not at lunchtime right? That Friday before we had to run to class, just before that Henry guy gave us detention with Mr. Freaking head supporting his decision – she said directing the question to Abby

-Yeah – said Abby

-Hold it you got "distracted"? – said Fanny

-You could said that – answered Kuki

-What happened? – Asked Rachel

- Huh…. I'm not sure if I wanna talk about that – said Kuki

-I think I know what could have happen- said Abby

-No you couldn't know, we were not even in the campus, we were by his house – said Kuki

-Yup, I know you weren't here, I was just wondering – said Abby

Fanny and Rachel looked at each other and looked back at Kuki

-…. No! EW we could never do that, we are to young! – Kuki said as she understood what Abby meant

-Never? – Fanny, Rachel and Abby asked simultaneously

-…. Don't change the subject, I won't tell you about my relationship with Wally outside what you know… which is basically everything.

-Ok then what were you doing? – Asked Abby

_Flashback (Friday lunchtime, just before we entered to the story)_

_**Kuki n Wally**_

_-Hey Wally, where are we going? You know we can't skip school, and we can't get to class late either, that would mean detention. _

_-I know, it won't take that long I swear, besides we are going to the big tree by my house_

_-Can't we wait till school is over?_

_-No, I don't want you to miss this, this is a once in your life opportunity._

_-You are kidding me right? Nothing can be a once in your life opportunity_

_-No, I swear_

_-Ok then let's hurry_

_They were climbing the big tree by Wally's window._

_-So what is this that can't wait? – Asked Kuki _

_-Look over there – Wally said thumbing a hand made nest_

_Three eggs were lying there, suddenly they started to move, and crack, leaving the little baby birds reveal._

_-I found the nest and well their mother's corpse so as they are orphan I took care of them_

_-Oh they are so cute!!_

_-This was my gift to you, to birth right before your eyes, after they can survive with out that many cares, I'll give 'em to you, now I'll feed them._

_End Flash back_

-That's why we were late – Kuki said and then sighted. – I know that Wally is really cute and that he cares for others and he always has a reason, a good reason to fight for, and I know that this time he'll fight for me, even if that kills him.

-Hum may I ask you something Kuki? – Asked Fanny

-Yeah sure

-How did you knew what Wally has saying?

-Huh?

-Yeah, just now

-Oh, well I kinda felt his words going to my brain

-Ok

-What's bothering you then? – Asked Abby

-Well, I don't want him to die

-Do you trust him? – Asked Rachel

-Of course I do

-Well, then you don't have to worry

-Why not?

-'Cause he never fails when it comes to see with you

-Ok then I'll just wait for him here on my bed, please leave me alone I want to think

The girls went out of Kuki's room leaving her alone.

* * *

_Tada! Yup, this is a pointless chapter, not so pointless anyway, I know this was really short compared to the others, but, I needed to make them interact a little bit more, it's really hard for me to make so many characters interact, that's why my other stories are only of two of them with little interaction from the others, anyway I hope you like this chapter and REVIEW!!_

_Till next Chapter I salute you._


	15. The Big Fight Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters; I own Butch, Chopper, Crazy, Henry, Gun, Mr.Freaking head, Numbeh 013 and the plot._

_Last Chapter: Kuki, Abby, Fanny, and Rachel were talking about Wally in Kuki's room after she received his message of moving on if he died._

* * *

**Operation D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 15  
The Big Fight Begins**

* * *

**Clasroom**

Crazy and Chopper were sitting next to each other, and looking out the window, they knew that Butch would be death if he defied Bone-crusher, and since they were not risking their skin to make Butch THE BULLY OF THE WHOLE HIGH, they had left him by his own.

-What do you think will happen to Butch? –asked Crazy a bit worried breaking the silence they had maintained since they took Henry to the infirmary

-Well –said Chopper dryly – he would probably die, you know that Bone-crusher is patient and cold, but Butch has the quality to press the point that makes someone explode

-Yeah he has that gift

-How you think Wallabe would be like as the new BEST BULLY?

-I don't think he will be accepting that charge

-Why not?

-Well after what Kuki told me they had done, I'm sure Wally will make the best to resign or get kicked out

-You know that means a certain death

-Yeah, but did you see how he was when Kuki told him that she couldn't believe he broke his promise?

-You heard that?

-Well yeah she was right beside me, she didn't notice, but she was really angry with him, she was considering dumping him, besides, they were sitting in opposite corners.

-We were sitting in opposite corners a few minutes ago

-Yeah, but we are not a couple

-You're right

-Well you were near Wally, did you saw what he wrote?

-I saw him taking out a notebook from under the bench, and I saw him drawing

-Well what did he draw?

-Himself, Kuki, and a broken heart

-You sure he didn't write?

-No, I guess he did write some stuff cause he was struggling with the pen and the paper and he draws quite well

-What did it said?

-I only read like 3 "words" they said dearku kiik nowi

- A secret code!

-What?

-It must be a secret code.

-Where is that notebook?

-Here – he said handing her the notebook

-You have a pencil?

-Nope

-Well we can't do much with that then

-What did you want to see with that anyway?

-I wanted to see if Wally had anything planned, you know that Freaking head is acting weird.

-Well he is an old man, what you expected from him?

-He is just too weird

-Why?

-He took out like everyone minus Kuki, who disappeared when we were at the infirmary and just the two of us know

-So?

-He took Nigel and Abby out after an hour, and well he took Hoagie away after you beat him up.

-Yeah, so?

-So, he let Butch be the one in charge when detention started, but he has taken all our hostages away

-That was the plan right?

-Yeah but it's just weird

-Life's weird

- Oh Chopper stop with your weird philosophy you are always down when you start with that

-Ok then, I'll just shut and sleep.

-No Chopper I think we must keep awake

-Why?

-'Cause … I …

-Ok I'll protect you from Bone-crusher –Crazy blushed as Chopper said that – I won't let anything hurt you – he said hugging her.

-Hum, D...David??

-Yeah?

-Why are you so kind to me?

-What?

-Yeah, you are like hum soft

-Me soft?

-Yeah

-Well you were the only one who beat me

-Ha ha ha … -she said nervously – yeah well I was really angry

Yeah, do you still have that crush o Wally?

-No that would be lame; I mean I was like 4 when we met and well when I got my crush on him

-Hey that's not that lame

-Besides I've got another crush soon after I joined the bullies – she turn to face him

They were looking right into the eyes and suddenly they knew how they felt for each other. They felt silent

* * *

Numbeh 013 after hearing what Wally had said, and Chopper and Crazy's conversation called for a TND ambulance to be close if something happened they would be already there.

* * *

Wally left the camera right where it was, and climbed down the tree, and started walking towards the red Wagon _(A/N: Have you realized that all the cars are red?)_ Butch was already there talking to Bone-crusher.

-….And that's why I think I'll be a better heir than Matador

-Look Butch, I know you have always wanted to be **THE BEST AND MEANEST BULLY OF HIGH SCHOOL, **but I've token my decision by every rule we Bullies have.

-Yeah, but Wallabe will ruin our society

-I don't think so Sophie – at the saying of his name, Butch froze on his spot – every non-expected bully's heir that has been chosen has made positive changes to our rules.

-Yeah? Like what? – Snapped Butch

-Remember Tripod?

-That's the one that… he was a lame bully right.

-Yeah he was, but he made three rules: incitation to be part of a bully gang; Bullies Gangs would support each other in every sector against other sectors; and how to pick a good heir rules.

Wally stood there listening to the half conversation.

-Matador! – said Bone-crusher – come over here like yesterday

Wally walked down where they were, with his hands on his pockets, and looking down gloomily.

-Yeah? – said Wally when he arrived

-Are you enjoying yourself?

-Huh… kinda

-Ok Matador, I know you want to be called Wally right?

-Yeah I prefer that

- So sorry, you are Matador from now on

-…-

* * *

**Tree house**

-Hey Abby! Kuki! They are fighting already! - #013 said loudly

Kuki got out of her room and in less than a second was staring at his beloved Wally fighting for his freedom and for her, but mostly for her.

-You have something to say right? – said Bone-crusher

* * *

**Back to parking lot**

-Yeah, actually, I don't really want to be a bully again, and I definitely don't want to use this stupid band, I look like a rap dude and I hate rap.

-HAHAHA – said Bone-crusher, Butch was mute as tomb, Wally would resign, and that would mean that he was right about his suspicious were right and Wally would lead bullies to a certain crash – You are just what I expected, the band you can take out, it's no need for it.

-THANKS! – Wally said throwing the band to a garbage can near them

-HEY! – Said Butch suddenly – you mean that the band was a kind of a proof?

-Yeah, he must find something he isn't comfortable with and change it, he has the power now, he is **THE BEST AND MEANEST BULLY OF HIGH SCHOOL **after all.

-So I can change what ever I want right?

-Yeah

Butch fell silent again he was in deep thinking.

-Well I want that bullies might be able to resign

-Not possible Matador, that is not an option, once you are a bully the only way to stop being a bully is that bullies expel you that is a golden rule it can't be changed!

-WELL IT WILL BE CHANGED!!

NO IT WON'T

YEAH IT WILL

Wally jumped and punched Bone-crusher right on the nose. Butch Froze at the action and since he was called Sophie by Bone-crusher, and Wally was there, he was no more **THE **bully, he got in the middle of the fight, so they wouldn't kill each other, but it was to late, Matador was really strong when he had to protect something dear for him, he himself has saw it when they were at the classroom, he had throw him Butch, the heviest Bully to the ground, but Wally was distracted by the yelps of Kuki, now that he had no distractions and had to protect her again (Kuki) he would fight his life over her.

Bone-crusher and Wally were hitting each other like in a box match, but they never stepped back, since they were using Butch as human shield, Butch was receiving the most hard hits and kicks.

Butch fell down bleeding everywhere, with more than one bone crushed, and the security cameras were off.

* * *

_Tada! Now I'm not that good at writing action scenes, so I'll leave that to your imagination, just re-read and picture it like WOW and OOOOOOH O.O oh and about how it started, come on we all know they might start this way, now remember Wally would fight Bone-crusher as he said in last chapter, and the only way to do that would be getting on his nerves, not possible 'cause Bone-crusher was really happy and patient, and Wally jumps right into things, and the other way would be this, just jumping to the fight as he did in Chapter 4, "What's going on?" remember? So that's why it started that way._

_REVIEW!!_

_Till next Chapter I salute you._


	16. Fighting for Freedom

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters; I own Butch, Chopper, Crazy, Henry, Gun, Mr.Freaking head, Numbeh 013 and the plot._

_Last Chapter: Crazy n Chopper (I had forget about them…) discover their feelings for each other, Wally n Bone-crusher started fighting Knocking Out Butch,_

* * *

**Operation D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 16  
Fighting for freedom**

* * *

Bone-crusher and Wally were fighting with all their soul. 

-Why are you fighting for? – Asked Bone-crusher as they made a pause to regain energy – She has already dumped you

-I don't care! I'm fighting for her, I love her and I want to be free to make anything I want to – answered Wally – besides, that's nose of your problem

-Boohoo "I will do anything to regain her love" – said Bone-crusher mocking Wally – Come one Matador, you perfectly know how girls are, once you break a promise they will never trust you again, they will always be suspicious of you.

-Not Kuki

-NO EXEPTIONS – said Bone-crusher charging to Wally was not aware of this.

THUD!! Bone-crusher had given Wally a right hook right into the jaw, that would mean an automatic K.O. Wally gave 2 steps backward holding his jaw on his left hand, he as really angry now. They started fighting again hitting each other hard, as Wally was like 1'5" smaller than Bone-crusher, it was harder for Wally to reach Bone-crusher, but being the fighter he is, that didn't stop him, he was really angry at Bone-crusher.

Suddenly they could hear the siren of an ambulance, they stop fighting and turned to see what was going on, they had gone far from the red wagon and Butch body, they saw Henry was going down the ambulance, and picking up Butch.

-What the … he was almost dead! How? Who? What? How did he manage to …?

-Shut up Beatles

-Bu b-bu but

The paramedics climbed down the ambulance and stated examining Butch, one of them made thumbs up signal and they got inside the ambulance with Butch tied to a bed.

-When did – Wally started

-He fall down? – Ended Bone-crusher – when we were fighting we kinda hit him K.O.

-Oo

-So Wally, why were we fighting anyways?

-Cause I don't want to be a bully

-Ok now give a good reason for not being a bully

-Kuki

-Yeah I know that, besides Kuki you must have a reason to leave the bully world once and for all, right?

-Yeah

-Which is?

-Huh…. it's kinda hard for me to tell it… it's the reason 'cause I'm soft.

-I'm all ears, now, lets go and heal these

* * *

**Meanwhile on the tree house**

Kuki was looking the fight on the screens with concern; she was death worrying that Wally could die there she couldn't believe he hadn't been K.O. all those times that Bone-crusher had hit him on the jaw and K.O. points, she was sure that Wally was strong and she compared him with Aquiles, the greek soldier that his only weak point was his talon, Wally was just like him, but Wally's weak point was herself.

Numbeh 013 sent the TND ambulance when Wally and Bone crusher had go far so it was safe for TND paramedics to take Butch out she had already taken Henry out of the infirmary, he was an excellent spy, but his health was weak, when TND medical had heal him he had offered himself to go back to school and take Butch out.

Abby, Rachel and Fanny, were discussing what to do next time they met, they knew they must leave soon, Numbeh 013 started picking up her stuff she only left the parking lot camera plugged in so Kuki could see all the battle, it was almost 2:30 so Detention would be over soon.

Nigel, Hoagie and Maurice were helping Numbeh 013 to pack, Maurice had just called TND special transport to take Numbeh 013 back home, while trying to cover that there was KND and TND, as all sector V had been decommissioned Maurice told them that TND was a new medical organization, Totally Nerd Doctors.

* * *

**At Detention room**

Chopper and Crazy were sleeping next to each other, when the door opened; it was Mr. Freaking head.

-Miss. Miranda, Mr. Martinez, Detention is over for you to, your friend Mr. Foster is on the hospital, come on I'll give you a ride, he is on a delicate state, so you two can't stay long.

* * *

**TND medical facility  
**

Butch had just left the operation room; they had to put several stitches on his face, cause it was beaten. He looked like a hamburger, and he was being monitored in case of brain damage, and internal hemorrhages.

* * *

**Parking Lot**

-You see, the reason of me being soft is that ….

* * *

_Yay! Cliffhanger! Now I have enjoyed a lot writing this fic, and I'm sad because the grand finaleis near, and the mystery I had cover almost all the story, the reason of Wally being soft, and the reason he quit being a bully, will be soon revealed so I'll write that one down as soon as my brain can figure out something, if you want to give ideas they will be gladly welcome._

_Ok his is it, if you don't review I won't update, I know this is being read, so I won't update until I get at least 30 reviews, I'm not asking for much. __  
_

_c ya Numbeh 013 _


	17. The Reason

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters; I own Butch, Chopper, Crazy, Henry, Gun, Mr.Freaking head, Numbeh 013 and the plot._

_Last Chapter bunch of thing for me to remember…. It was something about the fight and Kuki being desperate and oh yeah Wally was going to say he is soft._

_YAY! Hi again Numbeh 55 why did you disappeared?_

_Well I'm writing this just cause magically 12 reviews appeared in one day!_

_So, I'm happier now, I drained my brain out writing poetry and huh this chapter started like weird and stuff but I managed to make it work so here it is._

* * *

**Operation D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Chapter 17  
The Reason**

* * *

-You see, the reason of me being soft is that ... 

BYE GUYS! – Said Numbeh 013 as she packed up her things, she had already collect 'em from school, leaving only, the parking lot camera for Kuki

-SHUT UP! I want to hear the reason Wally will give him for being soft –said Kuki

-You are the only one how knows why he is soft Kuki – said Abby while #013 was packing her things and

-Yeah I know –replied Kuki, the others were walking Numbeh 013 to a bus that would take her to her home

_(A/N: Ok I can't think of a proper way to write this part so I'll just make it weird as it came to my mind, don't kill me)_

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**4 years earlier (they are 12 and it's may I like may so may it is)**_

**Kuki's POV**

We are walking down the street, and by we I mean Wally and me, he is so cute! Oh my I'm blushing, I hope he doesn't notice. Oh yeah we are walking down the street, towards the comic book store and candy store. Nigel sent us together and alone, cause we were fighting over the remote again, he said he wanted us to talk about things, so he sent us to the store.

**Wally's POV**

Stupid Nigel, sending Kuki and me to the comic book store, stupid Nigel… now that I think it it's not that bad ………… god she is beautiful, luckily I've grown up so we are about the same height …… god she is beautiful……… oh now I'm blushing …. Stupid blush

Nigel sent us together to the store, cause we were fighting over the cruddy remote again, Nigel said that we should stop fighting over things, and that I should talk to her about my feelings before….

CRASH

**Kuki's POV**

CRASH

Oh Wally crashed against the stop sing ……… je je is so cute….. didn't he saw the sing? He is such a dummy

-Wally – I said – are you ok?

-….. What- he said shocked and shocking his head – when ….huh … WHAT IS THAT SIGN DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!

-Wally it's not in the middle of the street, you went straight to it

-YEAH! I KNOW!

-Well, are you ok? – I said helping him up

**Wally's POV **

_(A/N: I know I'm changing POVS like mad, but it is easier for me that way so ...just keep reading)_

What the crud am I thinking! This was my chance to be nice to her, but no… I had to screw it again. She is helping me up, I'm blushing, and I think she is too maybe is just the heat, yeah that's it.

I'm looking straight to her eyes, they are so beautiful…so violet…so beautiful…so unique

-Wally – she said

-Yeah Kooks? – I said still dumbified by her

-Can you give me my hand back? – She

-Huh - I said I'm so dumb! … I wanna kiss her like right now

**Kuki's POV **

He is blushing, I'm blushing too, but if he asks I'll say it's because of the sun … he is staring at my eyes, and I to his… I feel like if he is gonna ... kiss me… God, I'm so scared … I have to break this moment, I have to stop staring at him…oh god he is nearing … I can't let him kiss me… well we had already kissed each other once… when we were 10 but that was a dare kiss and probably he didn't mean it … but if he kisses me now… it's just the moment….

**Wally's POV**

Well here it is I'm nearing to kiss her, she is not moving it's like she is paralyzed, I think that's better than her like turning or so, but I don't know what she is thinking, I hope she doesn't like … back out … if something's wrong I'll tell her it was just the moment and that I'm sorry.

* * *

_That's it._

_This will be the shortest chapter of the story_

_Yup I'll leave now C ya and review!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_You really want to know what happened?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ok then here you go  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-Wally and Kuki sitting by a tree – I heard Hoagie sing – K I S S I N G first comes love - I couldn't believe it Hoagie my so-called best friend. I walked to him and punch him on the stomach. Abby was there too 

-Sorry guys – Abby said, Kuki is mesmerized she snaps out of it and looks away

-Kooks - I say – you ok?

-Of course silly - she said – I can't believe what happened, je je

We were alone once more I wonder what she means

**Kuki's POV**

Oh he was so close, stupid Hoagie, well what's done is done, we are walking again we are almost there. The store I mean.

We entered the store; he walked to the right side as I walked to the left side, we picked the magazines and paid, we walk silent again, he turns to me.

-Kuki – he said he looks concerned

-Yes Wally? – I said in a flirty tone, maybe too much flirty

-You fine? – he asked, he must be thinking about that almost kiss

-Yeah why you ask – I said

-Well huh before we … - he is blushing! I hope he likes me too – we… huh … we almost like … when … after you helped me up – Oh he is so cute when he is nervous

**Wally's POV**

-Well huh before we … - I'm blushing god I hope she know what I'm talking about – we… huh … we almost like … when … after you helped me up

-Yeah I know – she said like mad that I'm stuttering that much –you were like about to…

-I know, but I wanted to know like … what was going in your mind you know… like what were you thinking

**Kuki's POV**

-Oh … - what! Tell him what was going on my mind? I can't tell him – well I was hum... – quick brain make something up

-Oh… - he said I kept silence for way to long –you know, we … can you keep a secret?

-Of course silly – I said like disappointed that he changed the subject

-Well, you know, I've hum… liked this girl like since I met her – he said, I'm about to cry, he likes someone else – don't cry Kooks

-I'm not crying silly, is just some dirt that got on my eye – I said as I looked away

-Ok, huh if you don't want to talk about this well I'll just shut and we can keep walking silently.

-Yeah please - I said and he said no more

**Wally's POV**

A bully passed and started bugging us, I was known for being a bully, and well I couldn't stand it, they took Kuki's bag, she was like paralyzed, and she was like not good, he took her candy bag away, she started tearing.

-HEY! – I said like not thinking – STOP BUGGING ME AND MY FRIEND!!

-And what if we don't? – Said he

-Wally, let him have what they want, let's just go away – Kuki said, more like in a whisper

-DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!! – I sad I was mad no one could bother Kuki, only I could do that

-Yeah brat, I heard you, tell me what will you do if I don't

-I'LL KICK THE CRUD OUTTA YOU!

He started laughing and Kuki stared crying, why is she always crying? Anyway I jumped at him and he took me by the neck and throws me away to the middle of the street, I was shocked

**Kuki's POV**

He took Wally by the neck and threw him to the street, a car was nearing, I couldn't help him and did just what popped to my mind

WALLYYYYYYYYYY – I screamed, the car had stopped just before hitting Wally, he fainted when the car stopped I bet he is grateful, the bully kept my candies and magazines, I really didn't care, e ran away from the scene, and I ran to Wally.

-You are such a dummy – I was screaming yet – you you didn't have to do that, stupid stupid Wally – I said calmly, now that I was kneeling besides him and hugging him lying down in the asphalt. I was crying, the man on the car stepped down I could hear him.

-You kids ok? – she said I just nooded

she climbed back to her car and drove away, we weren't hurt or nnothing he had just fainted

-I love you Wally – I whispered – you are my bestest friend, please wake up.

**Wally's POV**

-… You are my bestest friend, please wake up – Kuki said

I started opening my eyes and hugged her; we were lying there on the middle of the street.

-Kooks – I said – what happened?

-Wally – she said smiling, then she frowned and slapped me – don't you ever do that again you dummy, you almost get killed.

-Kooks – I said smiling at her – I swear that I will think before I do a thing, and that I'll never again bully some kid, I had forgot what it felt like being bullied – I smiled at her again

She smiled at me and hugged me tightly; it was the day of the big ball at the DCDTL mansion, so I said – Will you honor me by allow me be your accompany to the delightful's ball?

I guess it's a yes I thought when she hugged my tightly and kissed my cheek quickly

-Yeah – she said tearing –I would love that you went with me

-Something wrong? – I asked 'case she was tearing

-No silly – she said and we walked back to the tree house

_**End Flash back or thingy I mean they are 17 again)**_

* * *

-Well that's basically what happened - Wally said 

-That so lame – Bone-crusher said

-It's not

-Well it's a valid reason, you almost got killed by that car, but that's why you stop being a bully, what happened to you to be soft?

-I had always been soft

-No you weren't always soft

-What do you know?

-Tell me why are you soft?

* * *

_What will happen now? I wonder I wonder I must think a load ok then I'll ask for … huh … 3 reviews for this chapter yup just 3 why 3? Cause it's one of my favorites numbers_

_Me: Yeah at least chapter 17 is up!!_

_Inner me: (wisely tone) Yes we know_

_Me: Why are you so nerd?_

_Inner me: I'm not nerd_

_Me: yeah you are, you keep checking grammar and spelling and pronunciation every 5 minutes!_

_Inner me: yeah 'cause you write with the feet_

_Me: well at least I write_

_Inner me: but you need your weird substance to imagine things_

_Me: well … you drink it to!_

_Ok I am in a weird weird mood and I had written like 7 poems (not published here) and chapters 4-7 of why and 3 n 4 of a date to remember so review those two so I can update 'em. I need a bit of help with next chapter, tell me why is Wally soft?_

_REVIEW!!_


	18. Grand Finale

_Disclaimer: I do not own KND or any of the characters; I own Butch, Chopper, Crazy, Henry, Gun, Mr.Freaking head, Numbeh 013 and the plot._

_Last Chapter can't you go back and read? I got into the other stories, so I really don't remember what happende... oh yeah Wally said why he is soft and s Numbeh 013; went away, Reachel is talking to Nigel and Fany is nursing Hoagie Well I'm writing this just cause magically 12 reviews appeared in one day!_

_Well I'm really sad I have to end this story but I'll try to make a grandfinal. Enjoy this last chapter.  
_

_Ok I was rereading last chapter to see what the heck was going throw my mind and guess what as always I noticed a huge mistake, yeah but it's not really important, so for the one's to noticed I'm sorry,  
_

* * *

**Operation D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.**

**By Numbeh 013**

**Grand Final  
**

* * *

_**  
**_**Meanwhile at the hospital Butch's Pov  
**

Butch! - Chopper said - how are you doing?

Fine - I said - remember never be on the middle of a fight betweem Bonecrucher and Matador, those two know how to fight

Chopper and crazy are acting weird I think they might be hiding something

You know boss - said Crazy - I kinda know how Wally feels about quitting bullies and not come back

Yeah? - I asked - Why is that?

Well, -she made this dramatic pause and turned to see Chopper - he want's to protect Kuki, so by the little she told me, he just wanted to be the best guy he could be, and quit bullying, wel after what happened to them we can't blame him.

Yeah - I said - so yo two are at last together? - When I said this both turned scarlett and Crazy started to stare to the window while Chopper stared at his feet and both nooded. I'm happy for them.

After some minutes I asked -Hey I saw Henry taking me to the ambulance is that true?

We don't know - said Crazy it seems that Chopper is the same quiet guy from ever, he just nods or shakes 'no' he is weird... - He was here at the hospital a while ago, he was talking to a doctor

So he did saved me

Probably

A doctor entered and they went away hand in hand

* * *

**Tree house Kuki's Pov**

Wally kept talking obout the incident with the bully to Bone crusher, and I was staring at the screens, Abby and Maurice had been cooking dinner, some french food as I could hear, we have a kitchen on the tree house, it's weird, but it's always been there, well Reachel and Nigel keep talking about random things, I wonder when they will end up together, and Fanny and Hoagie are watching some t.v. as Hoagie is now healed, kinda...

What takes so long? Numbeh 013 went away and left me just that camera, I can't figure out how that thing works, may be she is a pro spy and digused the camera as a nest or something, while in while Wally looks up at the camera

Well finally those two ended talking, Bonecrusher took his van and went away and Wally disappeared, I bet he is heading here, I'll wait for him ... woa his face appeared on the screen, he mouthed something ... and the signal went off

I'M BACK! - Wally said as he entered the tree house

WALLY!- said I as I ran to him and hugged him tightly

Hey Wally - the others said not quitting what they were doing

Dummy head- said I - you didn't had to start another fight with Bonecrusher, he could have kill you

I know- Wally said - I'm so sorry Kuki, I'm glad that you forgave me

Of course silly - I said happily - we can't break up just because a big mistake right?

Sure -he said

Abby called every one to dinner and they all looked at Wally with some weird looks, like saying 'you could have get killed'

* * *

**Bonecrusher's POV**

Well now I can leave town sure that my job was done, - HEY GUN - I said - COME HERE!

We are getting out of town baby brother, you surely are stupid we just needed Butch to know why Wally quited being a bully and you almost get killed jaja fortunately we can always count on Yuny, going under many alias to be sure every single pice on the check board moves rightly, now let's go, we need to pick her up. - I said as he arrived and climbed the van.

**_(A/N: you didn't expected this right)_**

We picked up Yuny at the school bus stop

- Ok then, now where to? - I asked as I hugged my g-friend

-Hmm - let's get this baby brother of your to a medical facility just to be sure, then we'll see where to ok?

-Right

-Thanks, Zacharias - she told me - hey, Gun, you better get used to your name Isaac, we might come back and you are supposed to be death

**_FIN_**

**_The end_**

**_Finnito _**

* * *

_TADAAAAAA! Well that's it, what dou you think? _

_I know I didn't really killed any one, but you thought that twice:D _

_Hey if you want any secuels or stories alike with other couples Review and tell me about that I might keep that going, I really wanted Numbeh 013 to be an important piece, and I did, but you knew till the end, why do you think I introduced her first? hehe_

_Anyway, I'll update A date to remember next I've solved a big trouble I had there Read that one too  
_

_ Why is giving me a bit of troubles right now, I can't decide who is ought to be W.B. so please read and review that ones too _

_Me: Well that's it, a whole big story_

_Inner me: yeah it was turning into a novel_

_Me: a Novel?_

_Inner me: Yeah _

_Me Why?_

_Inner me: Cause you were never going to finish it_

_Me: JA Ja Ja Not funny_

_Inner me: Ok then well you end it at last so congrats_

_REMEMBER R&R _


End file.
